Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face
by mousemaker2
Summary: Ian Walker A.K.A, Paul and Rachel's son has finally joined the wolf pack. He has his own problems to face now. He's imprinted on his crazy, commanding, childhood friend, Chloe Sanders! Now all he's got to get the girl! OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In Face**_

**Intro **

I didn't understand. Why had this happened to me? All I did was get angry for a split second then puff! I was a giant wolf in my backyard. What made it worse was that mom completely flipped out and fainted while dad was like "Eh, I've seen this too many times to care".

That was a two weeks ago of course. Uncle Jake explained everything to me as best he could. Being a fur ball was pretty cool, I guess. I got the body of a bodybuilder and the height of a giant. I can easily pick up the couch now. And I get to hang out with the coolest guys of La Push.

Uncle Jake is still the alpha of the pack, but he's chilling in Alaska right now with his in-laws. Leah and Seth are still in the pack (man, I actually found out how old they are!). Collin and Brady are married finally to their imprints. Of course, all the older pack members got married and are elders now.

Jared and dad (A.k.a Paul Walker) were the first to get married besides Sam and Emily. It seemed like most of the pack is made up of the older pack's kids or some random kid from school. I guess that's just how it works around here.

Anyway, I am not here to tell you about what happened with everyone else cause they don't matter. I'm here to vent about _my _imprint! Can you believe it, the first day I get back to school after, you know, exploding, I imprint on my best friend. Let me repeat that for you guys, I IMPRINTED ON MY BEST FRIEND. What a way to start a new school year.

I completely freaked out and ran off. I've been hiding in my room for the past 12 hours. It's not like I don't like Chloe or anything cause she is cute and has beautiful light brown eyes, a good figure and really shiny hair that if it hit's the light just right it will blind you…….I can't remember what I was trying to tell you now.

Oh yeah! She's like been my best friend since we were in diapers and took baths together. We know everything about each other (except me being a wolf) and then BAM! I find out she's my soul mate. Life sucks for the innocent bystanders.

Dad totally just laughed my problem off too. He said that he's seen so much drama that he's retired already. Thanks a lot for the help father and giving me these freaky genes. It is all his fault!

Mom was completely thrilled that it almost made me throw up. She kept going on about how she knew we'd end up together and crap. I guess she has the right to be happy though since she was the imprint back in the day and knows how it for the girl. If only she knew what it was, like from the other side.

I keep worrying about Chloe. What if a car hits her on her walk home from school? What happens if she sprains are ankle _while_ walking home from school? To many what ifs, I should just call her, but I'm scared of her now and totally in love with her………….HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!

I hurried and got dressed for school. Yuck! I never hurried, but now that I'm in love, I can't wait to get to school to see her. Ew, gag me and throw me off a cliff….Wait that wouldn't do anything anymore. I don't like being a werewolf anymore!

I grabbed my car keys to my new truck and ignored mom's concern for me about driving. Just because I've only had my license for a few months doesn't mean I'm going to wreak into the first tree I see.Thanks for the faith mom.

My Ford truck peeled out of our gravel driveway and headed over to Chloe's house (My truck was white, an older model, but totally has speed). We had agreed over the summer that I'd drive to school everyday until she got her license. I nervously pulled up in front of her two story, yellow painted house.

Chloe's little sister's toys were all over the place in their yard, like always and her mother was working in the front garden like every morning. So many memories I have at this place.

My thoughts came to a screeching halt when Chloe came out of the house. She was wearing a light green polo shirt with faded blue jeans on. She had on her normal white running shoes. Her long, black hair was up in a ponytail with a white ribbon in it.

I was almost hyperventilating by the time she hopped into my truck. I never noticed before, but she smelled heavenly. It was spicy yet it had a sweet tang to it. This powerful smelling thing was coming in handy.

"Morning," Chloe chirped, smiling at me like every other day yet I was actually noticing it for the first time. Her voice had a nice little ring to it.

"Hey," I gasped wittily back to her. She frowned, but ignored my geeky reply. We didn't talk on the way to La Push High School, but I keep glancing over at her. I never noticed how small and tiny Chloe was. She was probably only 5'2 and 107 pounds.

"Um, what happened to you?" Chloe asked suddenly, eyeing me up and down. I frowned.

"Nothing, why?" I said, glancing back over at her. She shrugged and stared out the window. It suddenly hit me of what she was talking about. I had muscles now unlike the last time she had seen me a month before ( she had went on vacation so that's why she hasn't seen me forever). I also went from 5'10 to about 6'7 in sure a short time. No wonder she was concerned.

I pulled into the first parking spot I could get and slide out of the truck. Tiny Chloe had to jump out. We went to our first class which we had together and took our seats in the back. Of course, Chloe couldn't be quiet for long since she had a month's worth of stories to tell me and told me everything when she had a chance.

At lunch, we sat our normal table in the back by ourselves. Chloe was the only person who would every talk or sit with me when we got to high school. Everyone was scared of me from when I beat the crap out of a guy who stole my homework. Just because someone breaks someone else's nose doesn't mean you're dangerous, you just have angry issues, like me.

Chloe had my complete attention as she talked about everything. I watched her tuck her loose hair behind her ear or play with one of her earrings. I can't believe what an idiot I've been not to notice how….desirable she is.

Gravity seemed to revolve around her and I couldn't help, but to get sucked into it more every minute. Her eyes were very deep and bright I noticed also. They showed almost all of her emotions. Sometimes when she looked at me, her eyes would get all bright and she'd blush. I think that's good, maybe…..I'll have to ask dad.

When school was over, we got back into my truck and peeled out of the lot. "Do you want hang out at my house or ours?" Chloe asked. A simple question right? Wrong! My mind went to all these thoughts that shouldn't even be in a PG-13 movie. Where was all this coming from?! I never ever thought of things like that about Chloe…..until yesterday. Stupid werewolf crap.

"Your house is fine. I think _The Longest Yard _is coming on in a few minutes anyway," I exclaimed. I really have no idea why I said that. Chloe doesn't like sports movies, she likes comedies. Normally, if I even suggest watching a sports movie when with her, I gt beat up with a pillow or a book.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," and that was that. I was so confused. She never let me pick the movies. Was she tricking me? Was this some kind of a girl test to see if you are worthy?

"We don't have to. I think _How to Loose a Guy in Ten Days_ is coming on too," I exclaimed hurriedly, almost driving us into the forest instead of her driveway. She hurried and got out before I did anything else stupid.

"We are watching _The Longest Yard_ so shut up and endure it," she stated and went inside. Yup, that was the normal violet Chloe I knew and loved. I followed her and helped her make popcorn for once. She seemed surprised at how willing I was to do anything she suggested. Does that mean I'm whipped already?

**Author's Note: Hi! I have no idea what I am going to do with this story or if I'm going to finish it. I just wanted something to write so here it is! Who knows when the next chapter will be out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm really surprised people liked this story even though I wrote it 'cause I was bored. Amazing how things turn out. I'd like to point out that I won't be updating this as much until I get my other story finished. Enjoy!**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

I was tired. I had homework up to my neck, which is saying something. I was trying to keep tabs on Chloe and running my shift with Danny (A.k.a the biggest prick in the pack and who happens to be a grade below me). This wolf stuff was running me dry to say the least and you want to know the sick part, I liked it.

I liked being a freaking bodybuilder and worrying about my soul mate. I like running around looking for vampires and wrestling with Danny when he ticked me off. And I felt like I belonged with the pack. The sense of family that you get is amazing, but the lack of privacy is a killer. You wouldn't believe how many times I've gotten teased just because I was caught daydreaming about Chloe.

Speaking of imprints, did you know that I was the only pack member with an imprint (Besides Uncle Jake 'cause he's old). Yeah, that's right, be jealous Danny. I've found my soul mate so I'm set for the rest of my life. What do you got? Nothing!

Anyway, things are going smooth with Chloe, I mean if you count that we're still best friends and she keeps asking me if I take steroids. Besides that, everything is peachy. We go to school together, hang out after her volleyball practice, do our homework( kind of, sometimes the TV comes first) then I leave for my shift and only get five hours sleep, repeat that over and over.

Three weeks of school had gone by and that means Chloe's first volleyball game is coming up. I am going to be sitting with her family and my mom. Dad has to work that day so no popcorn for him. Since I couldn't play sports (being a werewolf gives you advantage over everyone so Uncle Jake doesn't let anyone play sports), my family supports Chloe every year. Yup, that going to be the highlight of my week……..Jeez, I need a new hobby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost dropped my lunch tray when I seen Danny sitting at Chloe and mine's table. He had already finished eating so he was just sitting there all happy like, smiling at me like he wasn't doing anything wrong. The prick.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, glancing around to make sure Chloe hadn't seen Danny at our table. She was bickering with the lunch lady about the amount of food she got so I was okay if I needed to beat up Danny.

"God! Are you blind? I'm sitting here, happily enjoying my lunch. What went up your butt?" Danny said, smirking at me. I slammed my tray down and plopped down beside him so I could hurt him easier.

"You never sit over here. So what are you planning? I swear, if you do something to ruin my friendship with Chloe I'll rip off your-"

"Oh, hey Danny. Are you sitting with us today?" Chloe asked, sitting across from us. She didn't even seem concerned that she was losing alone time with me and here I was about to go into a death match just to get it. The irony.

"Just thought I'd sit with my man, Ian (Yes that would be me, sadly. I think mom was just so out of it while naming me. To bad dad didn't stop her from doing it). I mean, we hang out all the time so I thought we could hang out at school too," Danny exclaimed, giving her a sweet smile. I felt heat crawl up my back.

"Really? I didn't know you two were friends. I guess that would be good for Ian," she replied, but I seen her eyes. I could tell she was jealous that I had another "friend". I suppose this is new for her since she's never had to compete for my attention.

"Yeah, we've became great friends fast. Funny how that happens," Danny kept on going. I could tell he wanted to dig the knife in deep. I glared over at him.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I just remembered that I have to do some research in the library. See you guys," then Chloe just walked off. I watched her go until she was out the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped, my fists clenching at my sides. He shrugged innocently and took my apple off of my tray. I made some kind of growling sound in the back of my throat.

"I think she should know that you actually have friends, you know, besides her. She needs to know that she can't hog you," he said, munching on my food. I wasn't even hungry anymore. "What does she think you've been doing at night anyway? Playing board games with your parents?"

"Surprisingly, I can see your point, but you didn't have to rub it in her face," I stated. I got up, leaving my tray so he could eat the rest, kicked his chair leg and strolled off after Chloe. I followed her scent to the gym and found her spiking volleyballs at the wall.

"Having fun?" I asked, coming up behind her. She jumped then seeing it was me; hit a ball at my head. I dodged it easily and hurried and took cover under the bleachers. Chloe, surprisingly, didn't hit anymore at me, but waited for me to come out.

I poked my head out then went over to her when I seen she didn't have bullet to shoot at me. She stared at me for a moment then sat down on the gym floor. I followed her lead and sat about two feet away.

"Are you upset?" I asked, leaning away from her warily. She sighed and leaned back on her hands.

"Maybe. It doesn't matter though. If you what to hang out with Danny, all you have to do is tell me. I don't mind giving up an evening with you," Chloe exclaimed, giving me a small grin. I snorted.

"Danny isn't really my friend. He was just being a prick to you," I said. Chloe just stared at me for a second. Then she got angry. Volleyballs went flying everywhere. After her steam ran out, she made me pick the balls too.

"Boys are just too stupid to tell you anything at the right time," she grumbled, walking beside me to my locker. I was grinning though. She must really like me to be so worked up over this. There was hope in the distance…..The far distance, but I'm not picky.

It was Friday night which meet it was time for mom to get her foam finger out and for me to spend the whole game next to Annie( A.k.a Chloe's little nine year old sister), far, far away from mom while she cheered.

People milled up in the stands before the La Push's team had started to warm up. I spotted some of the members of the pack walking around so I ducked me head behind Annie. She just giggled and told me that I needed to sit up straight or I wouldn't be able to see. These kids these days are just too smart for me, I mean really (Insert eye roll here).

Music started to play and our team ran out, ready to warm up for the game. Forks and La Push always play the first volleyball game against each other since the schools were so close. It was like a tradition, kind of like mom's foam finger I see waving in the air.

"There she is! She's waving at us, Ian!" Annie yelled in my ear. Bad time to have super hearing, I tell you. Chloe grinned up at us in the stands and hurried over set up her team (Definition of setter- The setter on the volleyball court is normally the smallest one on the team. Their job is to get the ball to the taller people so they can spike it over the net).

I have to tell you, last year when I came to these games, I never ever looked at Chloe's body in her little shorty-shorts because she was my best friend and that was sick back then and I was to busy staring at this one senior's butt. But now that I was paying attention to Chloe and only Chloe, I could really tell I've been missing out.

The game went by quickly. Forks was winning by three and was about to get the game ending point when Danny popped up behind me, tapped me on the shoulder, and told me we had a meeting at Sam's (A.k.a Former Alpha of pack).

"No! Ian has to stay or Chloe will hurt him. She was going to get pizza for the two of you to share after the game," Annie injected into our conversation. I had to love Annie's big mouth right then, even though I didn't enjoy hearing that the love of my life was going to kill me if I left her volleyball game. My skin crawled at the thought, but my stomach was all fuzzy with happiness. Pretty creepy combination.

"Well, you heard her, I can't leave. Sorry and I turned back to the game. Danny mumbled something that sounded like a few cuss words for me.

"I'll stay too then. Hope you don't mind if I stare at your imprint's butt too. Pack members must learn how to share," Danny said, grinning, his eyes following Chloe now. I didn't reply, but simply pushed him away from me.

Annie gasped and covered her mouth. "You look at Chloe's butt. I'm gonna tell her," she cried out and ran down the bleachers to get to Chloe before I could. I didn't have time to kill Danny since I was sprinting after the little girl, but I was going to the first chance I got. Luck was against me since the game ended which let Annie run onto the court to her sister. Chloe leaned down and let her sister whisper my sin into her ear.

I was so dead. That fuzzy feeling was long gone and now all I felt was this hollow feeling in my stomach. I stood at the of the court and waited for Chloe to go all ninja on me, but she simply walked over to me.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the game then, right?" Chloe said, standing in front of me in all of her goddess beauty. I swallowed nervously and kept quiet. "I hope you did since I've been body shaping exercises. They'd have better paid off too," she exclaimed.

"Huh?"

One of the other volleyball girls that was standing near us rolled her eyes. "It's a compliment if a guy stares at you the whole game. Jeez, Chloe, where'd you find him at, he's brain dead. I'd trade him in and get another boyfriend if I was you," the girl said and walked off with her family.

I blushed, but Chloe was completely cool about the whole thing. She just smiled at me and led me off the court. We went over to our parents. Mom had decided to get a ride home with the Sanders (A.k.a Chloe's family) so the two of us could go get our pizza. Thank goodness, Annie was going with her parents 'cause I don't think I could be around her right now, the little snitch.

Chloe slipped a pair of sweatpants over her shorts and put on her volleyball sweatshirt. I followed her out of the gym, but not before, I looked up into the stands to see Danny giving me the thumbs up. I don't think I was going to kill him after all.

I drove us to the new Pizza Hut that Forks had gotten last year and followed Chloe in like I was on a leash, which was somewhat true. She got a booth and sat across from me. We looked down at the menu and decided on what we wanted.

A waiter came, got our order and went back into the kitchen to get our three pizzas. "When did you start eating so much? I used to eat more than you," Chloe exclaimed, eyeing me up and down like she always does before telling me to lay off the steroids. "You know, you've changed a lot over the summer. You were shorter, no muscles, ate less, you didn't do that staring thing," she listed.

"Staring thing?" I asked. I wasn't even going to bother with denying anything else she said. It was all true. My ego was hurt that she would even bring up the time of my less coolness.

"Yeah, since the first day of school, you stared at me a lot like you've never seen me before. It's kind of….awesome," Chloe answered, fiddling with her straw in her drink. I remained cool and clueless while she spoke of my goddess gazing moments while on the inside I was freaking out. She wasn't supposed to notice me staring.

I hurried and changed the subject. We talked about the game. Chloe had lots to talk about on that subject. She gave me a play by play of all the best moments of the game. Personally, I didn't remember any of the things she mentioned. I should pay more attention next time instead of staring at her-

"Here's your food. Let me know if you need anything else," and the waiter set all of our food on the table. I didn't bother with plates and just ate it off of the pan that the pizza was on. Chloe, on the other hand, took two slices of cheese pizza, scrapped all of the toppings off then started shoveling food into her mouth too.

After she was gone eating, I reached over like any other time to grab her toppings when my hand knocked over her drink. Her ice tea went all over her. I tried to get her napkins to clean it up, but me being the biggest dork in the history of werewolves, knocked _my_ drink on her too.

Normally, a girl would get up and go to the bathroom to clean up, right? Not Chloe. She sat there and watched me make a fool of myself while trying to help her. She just laughed and laughed. Me, on the other hand, was blushing and stuttering all over the place. Just call me Mr. Smooth.

"Okay, I think that's enough disaster for one night. Come on, you clumsy thing," Chloe said, threw down the money for the food, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the booth before I complain about her paying.

Chloe acted all normal on the way to her house. She didn't seem upset that I spilled two drinks on her. Can you talk about a perfect imprint?

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" she asked when I pulled into her gravel driveway. I noticed Annie peeking out of the window, waiting to tell more tales on me to her sister. Well, no need for that Annie, I've already taken care of destroying my hopes and dreams of not looking like a geek.

"Yeah. What time do you want me to pick you up?" I said.

"5:30. and you're paying tomorrow, by the way," Chloe exclaimed, hopped out of my awesome truck and jogged up to her house. I sighed, pulled out and headed home. Mom and dad were sitting on the couch, watching reruns of _American Idol_ from before I was born. I fell into the only armchair in the living room and leaned my head back.

"Sounds like you had fun," dad stated, glancing over at me. I sighed as a reply for him. "Stop moping, boy, and just win the girl's heart already! Everyone else did it so can you," he snapped. Yeah, good advice dad, I'd like to see you charm Chloe. He would never make it in my life.

"By the way, you didn't take out the trash this morning. You might want to get that done," dad exclaimed, grinning over at me. I wasn't going to him for sympathy anyway. I'll just take my problems to Uncle Jake, who lives with like nine super smart vampires.

**Author's Note: Hey, I've been trying to write this as if a guy really was talking and such. I hope I'm doing a good job at it. Review/email me if you want to comment or have a question.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I wonder if anyone reads my little notes? I guess it really doesn't matter. Anyway, I really have no idea where I'm going with this story, but it's a great vent for my anger. I would like to thank IamKate for her questions also. Right, enjoy!**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

I was confused. I really had no idea what I was supposed to wear to go to the movies with Chloe. I asked my mom and she said a button up shirt, but I think that's a little dressy for going to the movies with a friend (Even if I wish other wise). Dad was working again and I wasn't asking for his advice right now so I called up Danny.

I bet you're thinking, "Wait, we don't like Danny, remember?", and you're right, we still don't like Danny, but from what I can tell he knows more about girls than I do so now he's going through my draws, looking for a shirt that didn't have the sleeves cut out.

"Here, put this on and for goodness sakes, comb your hair!" Danny exclaimed, throwing me a black t-shirt and faded jeans. I held up the black shirt and gave him a questioning look. He sighed like I was stupid (Well, I was, but only girl stupid).

"That shirt will show that you have major muscles and give you a dangerous look. Girls love that kind of stuff," Danny explained to me while looking through my shoes. He grabbed my black hiking boots and put them on my bed.

"Jeez, how do you know so much about girls?" I asked, changing my shirts. I glanced down and noticed that he was right about the shirt. I combed my hair too since I was listening to him for once.

"I've got three older sisters and it pays off listening in on their phone calls. My mom also has all these girly magazines. If guys actually took the time to take advantage of the information they have then they'd be pretty well off too," he said. Danny took his dog tag necklace off and handed it to me. "For luck, young grasshopper".

I snorted, but put it on. "Good, good, no one would guess you're a dork unless they knew you," Danny stated. I growled, but left him alone. I shoved my now huge feet into the boots and stood in front of my mirror that I think I've only looked in once before.

My black hair was started to grow out so it almost fell into my eyes and I had high cheekbones with a strong jaw. I was tall like everyone else in the pack, but I didn't have as big of muscles, but still had plenty if it came to a fight.(Author: Okay, so if no one understood that, it pretty much means that he's just leaner than the other guys.)

"Right, now get your butt to Chloe's. I want details when you get back and Danny pushed me out of my room and out of the house. I got into my truck, backed out of the driveway, and headed down the road to Chloe's house.

Annie had a huge pile of dolls on the porch when I pulled up, but when she see me, she went running into the house. Chloe quickly came out and almost made me want to hop out of the truck to bow down to her. She was wearing a white skirt, flip-flops, and a baby blue shirt with a white tank top under it. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail and was curled at the ends. She was just asking for that outfit to be ruined.

Chloe gracefully jumped into my truck, smiled at me and turned on the radio to her normal station. We talked some about the essay that was due Monday and about a fight that happened Thursday. In no time, at all we were in Port Angels, eating at McDonalds, talking about what movie we were going to watch.

Once we were in the movie theatre and the lights went out, I noticed just how close we were sitting, how good she smelled, and how beautiful she was. I had to take deep breaths before I didn't something stupid. I mean it's not like she likes me. If she doesn't like me then why is she getting so close and leaning her head on my shoulder?

I gulped and timidly placed my arm around her shoulders. Chloe glanced up at me, smiled, and went back to watching the movie. I didn't watch the movie at all. I was too busy noticing how smooth her skin was and how soft her hair was when I leaned my head on her's. My arms had goose bumps when we exited the theatre.

In the car, it was quiet on the way back to La Push. Neither of us wanted to talk about the whole touching thing, but it had to be done or I'd do something stupid. "Why did you do that?" I asked. It was original, yes, I know, and if you steal it, my lawyers will be in touch. Pssh, I don't have lawyers.

"Because I've liked you for over a year," Chloe stated, simply as day. Jeez, I thought this was going to be difficult for her to talk about.

"Really? But why now?" I asked, trying to focus on the road and not look over at her. Chloe shifted so she was facing me.

"Well, I thought you were interested in me. Since we've been back in school, you keep staring at me and then yesterday at the volleyball game, what Annie told me, I just thought….But if you're not then we can just stay friends," she exclaimed, actually sounding worried now that _I_ didn't like _her_.

"No! I mean, I want to be more than friends," I said, glancing over at her. She was grinning then started to giggle. I really didn't see what was funny, but whatever made her happy, I guess. We sat in a comfortable silence until we pulled up to her house. None of the lights were on.

"Do you want to come over around lunch tomorrow?" I asked, turning to her now that I didn't have to pay attention to the road. She nodded and scooted closer to me. I tensed up, waiting for the unknown, until her lips actually touched mine. My muscles relaxed at her touch.

I cupped her cheek and barely put more pressure against her lips. Chloe smiled into the kiss and pulled back slowly. She sighed happily and scooted back over to her side of the truck cab.

"Night, Ian," she whispered and got out of the truck. I watched her walk to her front door, unlock it with her keys, turn and wave at me and went inside. It felt like I was floating on a cloud on the drive back home. I kept replaying the feel of her silky smooth lips on mine. I didn't even notice the goofy smile on my face.

Danny was waiting for me in the living room. My parents had already went up to bed so I didn't have to deal with mom going on and on about my kiss.

"So, I take it, it went well," Danny stated, noticing my grin right off the bat. I shrugged and sat on the couch next to him. I wanted to remember this night forever even if it included Danny.

"Yeah, it was okay. Looks like you get the job of being my new best friend because Chloe is my girlfriend now," I said, leaning back and stretching my arms above me. He didn't reply for a moment.

"Fine, but I get weekends off," he mumbled. I laughed and fiddled with the dog tags. "You can keep those by the way 'cause you're going to need all the luck you can get from here on out".

We left for patrol after I changed into some sweat pants and headed out into the forest. Embry Call was just getting off of his shift with one of the new wolves. I felt sorry for him, that kid is annoying.

Sadly, once we changed, Danny got to see everything that was running through my mind, which made him shudder and gag. Not my problem though because he's one of the reasons why I have a girlfriend. He should have thought about this before helping me.

After our shift, Danny happily ran home where he would be free of my thoughts. I, on the other hand, jogged home so mom would have breakfast waiting for me when I go there. The smell of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice came out to meet me in the backyard before I had even changed back to two legs.

I sprinted into the house, hoping I had beat dad to the table. Well, I beat my dad to the table, but Uncle Jake was sitting there eating _my_ food. You people thought he was in Alaska, right? I did too. He just grinned at me and waved a hand that had a piece of bacon in it. The mooch, he had a wife to cook for him and if Nessie wasn't around, then Bella and Edward sure could cook for him!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting myself a huge plate of food too. Mom turned around from the stove and whacked me with a spoon.

"That is no way to talk to your uncle when he comes to visit!" mom snapped and hit me again. I should have dodged her blows, but I couldn't make myself. This woman gave birth to me and feed me a mountain of food every day. She had the right. Or that's what dad would say anyway.

"Thought I'd see my sister, make sure Paul was still alive, you know, the normal stuff," Uncle Jake exclaimed, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. Oh my god, he was visiting. He couldn't visit today! Chloe was coming at noon and my uncle, who looks my age, shouldn't be here!

"Well, you can see they are fine so you can leave. Not that I'm rushing you or anything," I said, hoping he would get the hint to leave the building like now. I couldn't hang out with him if I had to clean my room and find something to eat for Chloe.

"Really? I thought you had a date at noon with your girlfriend," Uncle Jake said, smirking. I halted in my frantic thoughts and just stared at him. "Embry told me". Embry Call (A.k.a Uncle Jake's best friend) had been in my head for just a few seconds this morning and he had blabbed it.

"Date? With who? You don't mean Chloe, do you?" my mom said, staring at the two of us. I glared at my uncle and crossed my arms. My parents weren't supposed to find out about anything until Chloe and I had talked about all this.

"Yes, I have a date with her at noon, kind of. We're eating lunch here," I explained to my almost frantic mother. She squealed and ran upstairs, no doubt telling dad about it. Are there any secrets in this family?

"Well, my job is done. I think I'm going home. Good luck and Uncle Jake got up and headed for the door. I growled and threw a pancake at him. It went whizzing by his ear and hit a lamp. The lamp, luckily, didn't break, but did land on his foot. To bad, it didn't hurt him. My uncle just laughed and walked out the door.

I moodily shoved eggs into my mouth, trying to block out mom's chatter from upstairs. Well, at least Jake was gone so now all I had to do was keep mom and dad away from us while we ate, watched TV, maybe even talk about going out on another date, who knows 'cause I don't.

Once I was done eating, I ran upstairs and shoved all my clothes that were in the floor outside in the hallway to take care of later. I scrambled around trying to hide my boxers and picking up my dirt dishes off of the bedside table. Mom stood in the doorway every few minutes with a satisfied smile on her face. Seventeen years of trying to get me to clean my room and all it took was a girl to get me to do it. She must be enjoying this victory.

My room was somewhat clean by ten so I decided take a nap before lunch time. "Oh, good, you're done, now get your homework done," my evil mother said when she walked by my open door. I groaned, but got up from my comfortable bed.

I could hear dad watching the football game on the TV downstairs and mom vacuuming in the next room. It was all made louder from my sensitive hearing. Somehow, before Chloe arrived, I convinced dad to go to Jared's for the football game and mom to go shopping for at least thirty minutes. I calmed myself as best as I could and got ready for her to arrive.

**Author's Note: Okay, F.Y.I, Paul and Jared are still best friends, kind of, like Charlie and Billy are. Danny and Ian are slowly becoming best friends, but their clashing slows them down.** **Ian doesn't really want to admit that he actually has friends besides Chloe at the moment. Next chapter is their date. ^_^ See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with my other story and school, softball, etc. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. **

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

I was pacing in the kitchen, waiting for Chloe. I was glad no one was around to see me completely freak out over just having a measly lunch with my new girlfriend. _Girlfriend._ If I had thought of Chloe as my girlfriend three months ago I would have laughed until I was throwing up. Back then words like _scary, mean, commanding, and dictator _popped into my head. Then again, those words still pop in my head, but now she's my little dictator.

My ears picked up the sound of gravel getting kicked outside so I took my pacing into the living room to greet whoever was there. Of course, it was Chloe and she didn't bother knocking. She just flung open the door, kicked off her flip-flops and sat on my couch.

I just stood there like an idiot and stared. Chloe was wearing her volleyball sweatshirt (which was washed from the last time I saw her in it) and cut off shorts which showed her smooth, tanned, totally sexy legs that were crossed. Her hair hung loose at her shoulders. My eyes went back up her face and were dazzled by her beautiful smile that was for _me_.

"Hey," I choked out, taking a hesitant step towards her. I'm great at small talk; I think you can tell that by now. Chloe's smile grew and her beckoned me over to her by patted the seat next to her. I sat beside her, but kept some distance between us. I wasn't sure what her comfort zone was when sitting next to a werewolf.

"So, what's for lunch, Ian?" Chloe asked, recrossing her legs. My eyes followed them. She cleared her throat and waited for me to gather myself.

"I was thinking we could whip up some chicken quesadillas then watch some college volleyball on TV," I answered finally. She grinned, grabbed my large hand and pulled me into the kitchen. I didn't have to tell her where anything was since this was like her second home. My hand was tingling from her touch as I followed her around the kitchen like a lost puppy.

It wasn't long that Chloe had our chicken grilling while talking to me about how Annie had killed all her fish. Half of my mind was paying attention to her words like a good boy, but the other half was being a rebel and kept glancing at her lips as she talked. I think she noticed 'cause she kept smirking at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she said suddenly, making me break eye contact with her.

"Huh?"

"You keep looking at me with this look like you've just found an amazing treasure. It's flattering yet creepy," Chloe explained, turning back to the chicken and putting it on the shells and loading them up with sauce, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese. My face heated up a little, but she didn't see me.

"Well, maybe I have found treasure," I stated. My eyes widened when I realized what had came out of my mouth. She turned back to me and stared at me real hard before breaking out into a grin.

"Pretty smooth talk there. I'm so touched, now lets eat before I start crying," Chloe teased and grabbed our plates and went back into the living room to watch volleyball. I loped after her and happily took my place beside her in the floor (mom doesn't let anyone eat on the couch).

I was finished eating before the game even started and had finished off Chloe's too. She shredded off her sweatshirt and laid it beside her (she was wearing a t-shirt under it). I gulped and nervously shifted closer to her. Chloe eyed me out of the corner of her eye and let me place my arm over her shoulders. She leaned her head on me and scooted closer also.

She got really into the game after that so I just watched her scream at the TV. Chloe would grab a handful of my shirt when something exciting was happening or dig her nails into my arm when her team fell behind. Even though we weren't really doing anything that we didn't do every weekend (besides sitting really, _really_ close to each other) Chloe would blush when she caught me staring at her.

Chloe cheered when her team won at the end and gave me a quick peck on the lips before going into the kitchen to wash our dirty dishes. I stayed where I was in the floor and grinned stupidly at the wall, letting Chloe's scent wrap around me from where she walked past me.

Once she came back in, she let me pick what we were going to watch (_Lord of the Rings-The Fellowship of Ring_) and sat on the couch behind me. Her fingers ran through my thick hair as I tried to pay attention to the movie. I could hear her mumble some of the lines if she knew the part real well (we had watched this movie a lot together since it was my favorite). I was doing pretty well at paying attention by the time Fordo was getting stabbed until I felt Chloe's soft lips brush against my neck.

My stomach lurched and my arms tensed up. She gently ran her lips up to my jaw and placed butterfly kissed on the side of my face. I swallowed nervously and turned my head so I could see her. Chloe's eyes were bright and her hair was pushed behind one of her shoulders. She smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss. I met her half way and gently took her face between my hands.

We pulled back slowly, both of us grinning at each other. Chloe wrapped her arms around my neck and let me turn back to my movie even though I had lost interest in it. I sighed happily and enjoyed myself as her fingers started to go through my hair again.

My movie was almost over when mom came back from shopping. She giggled at the sight of us. Chloe had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. I rolled at her, but on the inside I felt like doing the same thing except I'd do a manly giggle instead (I don't know if that's possible but I'd make it work).

"I'm just going to put these groceries up then I'll just go upstairs," mom whispered, grinning still and hurried into the kitchen. I ignored the noise she was making and went back to the movie. Mom didn't even look at us as she made her way to the stairs. Privacy was a rare thing in this house and I was glad to have it right now.

Chloe made some kind of mumbling sound into my shoulder and tightened her grip on me. I liked this kind of affection better than the kind she used to give me. Beating me with books and getting knocked out by volleyballs is barely considered affection. I guess what I have now is what you would call tough love, but I like it.

"Ian, put in the next movie," Chloe muttered sleepily, raising herself off of me. I flexed my shoulder to get the blood flowing again. She rubbed her eyes and lowered herself into the floor beside me. I obeyed her wishes and put in the next _Lord of the Rings _movie. Chloe put herself into my lap when I sat back down and laid her head on my other shoulder this time and fell back asleep. At least she was keeping me entertained while she slept, not that I'd get bored watching her sleep or anything.

Chloe's nap was interrupted by dad banging open the door with Jared right behind him, both of them laughing loudly. Mom came running down the stairs to see what had happened only to see her husband raiding the kitchen. Chloe crawled out of my lap and just sat beside me, watching my parents bicker about when dinner was.

"I think I should go home. Dad is making us something special tonight for dinner," Chloe yawned, staggering to her feet after my parents had stopped fighting. I followed her led and walked behind her out to my truck. Chloe started to wake up more on the drive to her house so she decided to bust my eardrums with her music.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said when I pulled into her driveway. She nodded, but stayed where she was beside me. Chloe leaned over and pecked my lips. I followed her when she pulled back and stole another kiss from her before she left. Chloe giggled and let me continue to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. Her lips formed themselves around mine as we kissed for a minute……or five.

"I've really got to go now," Chloe murmured against my mouth. I sighed and pulled away from her. She kissed my cheek and hopped out of my truck. Chloe ran inside and I seen her looking out the window once before I was down the street.

The three adults were waiting for me at the table with dinner already fix. Mom acted completely cool about me having a girlfriend for once, but dad and Jared was curious now.

"How come it takes 15 minutes to drop a girl off when she only lives 5 minutes away?" Jared teased, giving me a knowing wink. I just grinned and sat down. The two men guffawed like they were still in high school.

Chloe and I walked over to a bench while holding hands and sat down. I saw a few people looking over at us since Chloe knew a good amount of people and they were curious about us now. They wanted gossip like lions want meat. The only person that I saw that I knew looking at the two of us was Danny and he was giving me the thumbs up sign before running off after a girl in his year (Danny was a sophomore while I was junior).

My legs were stretched out in front of me while Chloe had her ankles crossed. She had on skin tight jeans and an _Aero _shirt that was red. She wasn't really wearing make-up, like always, and had little hoop earrings in. I paid attention to the way her lips formed words and thought of our kisses from yesterday. She would quickly get my attention back to what she was saying by pinching the side of my neck.

For the rest of the day, I saw people eyeing us curiously then some of the volleyball girls smirking at us and grinning at Chloe. Danny sat with us at lunch and it really didn't bother me that much as long as he didn't talk to Chloe very much. The first day that we went public with our relationship was awesome. And you know what; I was really starting to enjoy Chloe's tough love.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Personally, I thought it was cute. If you have any questions, just let me know and I'll answer them the best I can. I'd love to see some reviews for this chapter!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I would like to say that on everything that I put on here, words or "" gets erased! I've already cried to Mel about this but she doesn't say anything helpful about it! It's really upset me. So if you see something funky done to the work, that's why.**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

I was in paradise. It has been two weeks since Chloe and I had started to date and it seemed everything was going perfectly. I gave her a ride to school every morning then we sat in the parking lot if there was time and talked. During the day we hung out as much as we could. Danny would join us at lunch then leave us alone for the rest of the day. I'd go to her house or she'd come to mine and that's when we'd kiss if Chloe was in a good mood (Example: If she was PMSing, she'd more an likely beat me with her Government book than give me a hug).

But, of course, rain and clouds would arrive at paradise every once in a while. Like when I would pick her up in the morning and give her a morning kiss, a thought would pop into my mind and bug me for a while. Chloe needed to know about me being a wolf. I think that might be kind of important for your soul mate to know. The only problem with this is that I had no idea how she would take this _little_ secret. Chloe might scream and run away (Unlikely), she might faint or get sick (Also unlikely), or she'll get mad and probably never talk to me again (Very likely).

Danny, being wise and all, says I should hint at it. He says it would be easier for her to take in. I'm not so sure. If someone had given me hints about being fluffy, the last thing I would guess is that they could turn into a giant, fluffy wolf that ran around trying to catch vampires. _I _would be that one flipping out if she guessed that. Who thinks that when someone says fluffy?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you want me to pick you up after practice?" I asked Chloe when the last bell rang, telling us we could finally go home. She was standing in front of her locker, waiting for one of her volleyball pals to come with me towering over her. Chloe didn't even seem to notice that she had a huge Indian guy leaning over her protectively.

"Not today. Mom is going to pick me up from practice then take me shopping. I probably won't get to see you until tomorrow at lunch," she exclaimed, handing me her book bag to hold until her friends show up. I slung it over my shoulder and didn't complain like a good boy. Whipped, I tell you, I'm whipped.

"Oh," I grumbled. Chloe laughed at my expression and patted the side of my neck (that was all she could reach at the time). She had to leave then with her friend. Chloe stretched and kissed my cheek. I grinned and watched her walk off to the gym for volleyball.

Once I got home, I found mom, dad, and Danny sitting on the couches. My parents barely glanced up at me, but Danny followed me into the kitchen. We didn't talk but concentrated on making a stack of sandwiches like every day after school. We marched up to my room, sat on the bed and inhaled the food. I listened to my parent's breathing downstairs and the show they were watching. Danny seemed completely out of it; normally I couldn't get him to shut up.

"You know that feeling you get when something bad is about to happen? I just got that feeling," he said suddenly around his mouthful of food. I shrugged. It didn't really matter to me that someone somewhere slipped and just busted their ass. Bad things happened everyday so it was no surprise that he got that feeling.

Just then the phone rang downstairs. I heard dad answer it. There was some mumbling then he hung up and then more mumbling as he talked to mom. We both listening, wanting to know what the call had been about.

"Ian!" dad yelled up at me. I hurried down the stair, tripping on the last step. I caught myself and stood as tall as possible to regain some composure. Mom had this worried look on her face and was pacing from the living room to the kitchen. Dad had this blank look on his face like he didn't want to show anything just incase. I just didn't know what he didn't want me to see.

"Chloe got hurt at practice. She slipped on volleyball and hurt her ankle pretty bad. They're all up at the hospital waiting for her to get an x-ray," dad said, taking a step back from me as I began to tremble. Danny got a death grip on my arm and pulled me out the backdoor. I lost it and exploded into my wolf form.

I sprinted towards the hospital as a brown wolf with a gray belly. My mind was bouncing around, trying to keep up with what was going on. My imprint was hurt! She might have a broken ankle and God knows she's going to have a lot of bruises. Chloe is not going to be playing volleyball again if I have anything to say about.

Luckily, Danny was smart enough to catch up me somehow and had clothes for me with him. I barely had my pants on when I was running into the hospital looking for the Sanders. I didn't have to look past the waiting room. Annie and her father were sitting in two chairs, looking at old magazines.

They didn't bother with talking to me but just showed me which room Chloe was in. She was sitting up on a bed with her leg propped up on a pillow. Her mom was holding her hand as a doctor probed at her ankle. Chloe would wince when he hit a tender spot. I choked back a growl.

Chloe seen me and a relieved smile swept across her face. Her mother looked up also, released her daughter's hand and left the room. I took her seat beside the bed and grabbed Chloe's free hand and kissed it.

"Have you had your x-ray yet?" I asked, running my other hand up and down her arm in a soothing pattern. She nodded and leaned her head back on her pillow. The doctor took some notes and lumbered out of the room. We looked at each other until Chloe started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at? I don't see anything funny about any of this," I snapped. She stopped at once. I think she was shocked that I had used even a slightly harsh tone with her. It was always the other way around.

"It's not that bad. I think it's just a really bad sprain is all. You don't have to look like I'm dying. I've sprained an ankle before, you would know, you were the one to push me down the staircase," Chloe exclaimed, squeezing my hand. I chuckled while remembering what she was talking about. We were five at the time though, in my defense.

We talked about anything that came into our heads while we waited on the doctor to come back. I knew she wouldn't want to talk about her injure or how she'd have to miss a few volleyball games. I kept my eye on her ankle and watched it swell and some pretty ugly bruises started to appear clearly. I felt angry and concerned. Of course, I was worried about her walking ability now and angry and frustrated because I couldn't do anything to help her.

The doctor came back with Annie and her father behind him. Annie didn't seem worried about her sister, but seemed fascinated by her ankle's colors and size. The doctor released Chloe and gave her a pair of crutches to use for one week. After the first week she could start waking on it a little.

Pitiful Chloe hopped out of the hospital on one foot, leaning on me while her parents chased Annie around trying to get her crutches back. Annie was just having a good old time with the crutches, flapping them like they were wings.

I helped her into her mom's car and got in beside her since I decided that I was going home with them. She stared out the window at her family, laughing at her little sister. I wasn't laughing though.

"What are you going to do now that you don't have volleyball?" I asked, staring down at her foot. She didn't answer me right away, but stared blankly out the window for a moment.

"I'll just hang out with you and watch movies until my ankle heals then I'll start back on volleyball first chance I get," Chloe said, smiling at me. I was flattered at she would consider spending the next two weeks with me, but I pushed that emotion aside for later.

"I think you should lay out for the rest of the season. You don't want to strain your ankle just yet," I replied, making my opinion as clear as I could. She made a choking noise then started laughing.

"No way. Our biggest game of the year is coming up and I'm not going to miss it," Chloe exclaimed. We bickered about her playing volleyball again until her parents and sister got in the car.

Once we got to her house, I followed Chloe into the house as she tried out her new crutches. It was really funny if you could get past the whole "my imprint is hurt" thing. She kept getting off balance and getting her crutch stuck in the mud from the rain that we had just gotten. It was an interesting change from the "I'll kick your butt" Chloe to "Give me your arm so I can get inside" Chloe. It felt like I was actually wearing the pants in this relationship for once.

I had to feel sorry for her though once we finally got inside. She just sat on the couch, looking glum with an ice pack wrapped around her ankle, watching everyone run around trying to make her as a comfortable as possible. I sat beside her ankle and tried not to make her ice melt faster.

I stayed at the Sanders' house until eleven o'clock. I was lucky that it was the weekend or her parents would have kicked me out a long time ago. I ran home, told my parents that Chloe was okay then called Danny at home.

"What, Ian? It's the weekend and you know I have them off. This better be important," he complained and yawned on the other end. Danny liked to go to sleep early on the weekend to catch up on his sleep. I didn't though. I was just trying to keep up with Chloe's sleeping schedule is all.

"Chloe didn't break her ankle, it was just a sprain," I stated. He yawned again.

"Great. Can I go now?" he murmured. I sighed at his impatiens.

"No, I was calling to let you know that I was going to tell Chloe tomorrow is all," I exclaimed. That seemed to get his attention since he stopped yawning and was quiet for a long time.

"Why tomorrow?"

"'Cause she has a hurt ankle and won't be able to run away from me if she freaks. I think it's a pretty good idea," I explained to him. I noticed how silent it was in the living room. My parents must be listening also.

"That is not a bad idea," Danny stated. I gave a nervous laugh. We didn't bother with goodbyes, but just hung up at the same time. I barely slept that night since I was so anxious about the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't get my hair to lie flat this morning. My stomach was empty since I couldn't stomach anything from nerves. It kept jumping and lurching as I tried to block out what I was about to do.

When I pulled up to Chloe's house, her parent's cars were gone like I had hoped. I knew Annie wouldn't be there today since Chloe couldn't watch her while her parents worked. Annie was probably over at one of her little friend's houses for the day. That was good. I didn't want an audience when my life was ruined.

Chloe was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her and junk food in her lap and in the floor at arm's reach. She greeted me half-heartedly. Apparently, she had cabin fever already. I couldn't blame her to be honest. I don't think she's ever spent a full day inside in her life.

"Want a cookie? I made dad go out and buy me some early," Chloe said, pointing at the food in the floor. I shook my head and swallowed nervously. She seemed to get the vibe that I had something important to say since a bead of sweat rolled down my temple (I didn't even know that I could still sweat. I found something out about myself today.)

"Chloe, there's something really serious I need to talk to you about, like life changing," I think that was pretty subtle considering what I was about to tell her. Chloe pulled herself up a little so she wasn't slouching so much and put the TV on mute. Oh God, here we go.

"You remember those legends about the spirit men and wolves, right?" she nodded so I kept going. "Well, a month before school started while you were on vacation, I found out that those legends are kind of true. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth," I finished up my little explanation and waited for her reaction.

Chloe had this uncertain smile on her face like she was starting to realize that I had some kind of brain dysfunction (A/N: hope I spelled that right, carry on). She waited for me to say something else like, "Just joking, babe, want me to get you something?" but I didn't.

"It would be easier if you could just hobble outside and I'd show you that I can turn into a wolf. Come on," I said and stood up. Chloe didn't even try to humor me but turned the sound back on. I sighed and kneeled in front of her so I could have all her attention.

"Please listen to me. I can get a knife and show you. The wolves can heal really quickly or I can try something else, but don't think I'm crazy," I exclaimed. She ignored me and tried to look around my massive form. Fat chance of that happening.

I gave up and just went into the kitchen to find a sharp knife. Chloe gasped when she saw me walk back into her living room with the carving knife.

"What the hell are you doing?! Put that back! Have you really gone crazy?!" she screamed when she seen me raise it to my forearm. I must have looked like some half crazy emo kid that just got dumped for the first time. I wasn't going to lie but that's what I felt like at the moment 'cause I knew that our relationship was hanging by a thread.

I laughed and put it against my skin. Chloe yelled something again and threw the whole bag of cookies at me. The knife fell from my hand and made a soft thud on the carpet. We stared at each other for a moment. Chloe's face was red and her eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"Get out," she mumbled. I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up my heart because I knew that would be better than what I was feeling after she said those words. It was a good thing I hadn't ate anything this morning or it would have joined the knife on the floor. I didn't move from where I was standing.

"I'm not suicidal and I'm not crazy. It's the truth. Why do you think I'm a stinking giant now? Why do you think I run a temperature of 106 degrees? If you'd let me give you proof and more information then it will make sense," I said in desperation now.

I think I was right to guess that Chloe would be angry with me and probably never speak to me again. She started screaming at me again and threw some of her junk food at me. I dodged as much as I could but did my best to ignore what she was saying. I noticed that while she was throwing things, she'd jerk her foot which made her wince in pain. I left as soon as I noticed this. I didn't want her to be in any pain just because she was angry with me.

I flew down the road and took deep breathes. It wasn't long that I arrived at Uncle Jake's little house that was nestled in the forest. I almost drove my truck into the house on accident. Aunt Nessie poked her head out the door, seen me about to lose it on her front lawn and yelled for her husband.

Jake didn't bother to ask me any questions, but just led me away from his house and into the forest a little ways in. I paced and punched a few trees, breaking both of my hands (they healed easily enough). My uncle waited for me to blow off all of my steam then watched me lean against a tree so I could get my breathing back to normal.

"Feel any better?" he asked as I slumped down to the ground. I shook my head and covered my face with my hands.

"I'll never get my happily ever after at this rate. I keep screwing up. Chloe will never talk to me again after today and I'm hungry," I mumbled. I just flopped down onto my stomach and laid face first in the dirt. I heard Uncle Jake sigh and walk towards me.

"It will work out. You're just an idiot teenage boy who doesn't have a clue what he's doing. You'll learn quickly," and he dragged me up by my arm, slung me over his back and headed back to his house. I let him carry me like used to when I was just a kid and set me on his couch.

The house was more like a cabin since that's what Jake preferred when Esme asked him about the kind of house the two of them wanted. Aunt Nessie just went along with it and helped her grandma make the perfect house. It looks pretty nifty when you're not depressed over a girl.

My uncle called my house, let my dad know that I'd be staying at his place then feed me some of his food. I didn't really pay attention what was going on around me but I remember having nightmares that night when I tried to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so Chloe thinks Ian is crazy and is mad at him for getting knife happy in her house. Ian is all depressed and we got to see an uncle and nephew moment. I hope this was okay even though it didn't end on a happy note. Things will get more interesting in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. My sister almost broke the keypad yesterday by spilling soup on it…..again so I had to wait for everything to dry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, everything will have a happy ending, I swear.**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

I felt a little depressed. Just a little, not majorly, like stabbing myself with kitchenware or trying to convince Emmett Cullen to snap my neck. I am dandy; seriously, I'm perfectly fine without talking to Chloe for over a week. It's not like I don't stand outside of her house from 9 to 11 hoping to get a glimpse of her before she goes to sleep.

My parents were starting to get a little upset about the whole thing though. Not about Chloe and I breaking up or anything, but me staying over at Uncle Jake's and Aunt Nessie's house for the last week without coming home. I mean really, who needs to go anywhere near home where a mother will try not to talk about a certain break up but then force you to talk about it.

Danny, of course, is the only person that I let see me besides my aunt and uncle (and Emmett) since I still have to patrol and he's my man on the inside. Danny goes to school, checks on Chloe for me, reports back to me about everything that he can remember then stress eats with me until we go to work. I'm just guessing here but I think my aunt wants me out of the house so she can stop cooking for three werewolves. I really don't blame her, Danny has no manners.

"Ian, please, get up from the couch and go to school," Nessie begged like ever morning this week. I mumbled something and rolled over so my back was facing her. She sighed and went into the kitchen to fix Uncle Jake and mine's breakfast. I laid on the couch until she yelled that the food was ready. I stumbled off of the couch and plopped down in a chair.

I barely paid attention to what I was eating but shoved it into my mouth, hoping it wasn't poisoned or something. Jake stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching me eat for a moment.

"What?" I asked, glancing up at him finally. He sighed and advanced on me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, hulled me up out of my seat and literally dragged me out of his house and threw me into his front yard.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, getting up, blooding pumping, ready to a fight. Jake just gave me a sad smile.

"Go get your girl back. I'm not letting you back into this house until you do. I'm not going to let you mope around just because Chloe got mad at you. You're going to be a man and take her criticism until she believes you. You got that punk?" Uncle Jake said, crossing his arms menacingly, blocking my way back into the house.

I glared and grumbled but listened to him. I ran off into the forest until I got to Danny's house. He was already gone for school so I broke his window and climbed inside the house. His father (A.k.a Sam Uley) ignored me as I wandered around the house in search of more food.

"You'll be paying for that window. Emily will be upset if she sees it," Sam stated, joining me at the table for breakfast. I ignored the former Alpha and kept feeding myself until I thought I'd throw up. "I know you've probably heard this but why don't you just fix everything with your imprint?" he exclaimed, washing our dishes.

"Chloe is more of the violent dictator that likes to execute the citizens if one disturbs her pleasant day," I explained to him the best I could. He just grinned at me and went back to the dishes. "Why are you grinning so big?" I snapped.

"Well, I've never meet her but that is kind of how Danny described her. He's really worried about you," Sam said, still grinning. My stomach gave a twist of guilt. I didn't even realize that I even had Danny worried. I slumped in my seat and leaned my head in my hand.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"After ten. I'd just miss one more day of school if I was you, don't want to break a pattern so miss a Friday," he chuckled. I gave him my best attempt at a smile and stretched my arms over my head.

"Yeah, I guess I should go home. Jake's been telling me that mom's been worried," I mumbled, standing up.

"And Paul. He's worried about you too," Sam stated.

I snorted and turned back to look at him. "My dad never worries about anything," I exclaimed.

"He does. He tries to give you your space. Paul remembers the stress of patrol, imprints, and school. He cares more than anyone would know," Sam said and turned back to the sink. I was stunned into silence.

My dad, the toughest man and father I've ever seen or heard about was respecting my privacy and letting me do what I want. He was letting me grow up. That jerk! He's supposed to be there to tell me that I'm an idiot and threaten me until I got Chloe back. He's supposed to snoop around in my room and nail me for having a _Playboy_ (which I haven't looked at since last school year) then give it back to me when mom isn't looking. What kind of father just lets their son run around without a leash on? You have the leash so they don't get hit by a car or get bitch slapped by your imprint. My God, this is all his fault!

A loud growl ripped out of my throat and I stormed out of Danny's house. I didn't bother with changing but sprinted over to my house. I knew my dad would be home for his lunch break by now. My father was sitting calmly on the couch, waiting for with the phone in his hand. He grinned at me when he seen the glare on my face for him.

"Sam called. He said you had something to say to me. Well, have at it kid, but make it quick, tip-off starts in five," dad said cheekily then took a swig of beer. I froze. I hadn't seen this coming.

"Who's playing?" I asked, edging towards the couch. He grinned and threw me a beer. I caught it reflexively then dropped it and shied away from it. "Oh my God! Have you lost your freaking mind!? Mom said you couldn't even have beer and you're giving your underage son a beer freely! What the heck is wrong with you?" I yelled, grabbing my hair in my stressful state.

"You couldn't even get a buzz if you wanted to. Werewolves don't drunk very easy. And _your mother_ agreed with me that I could give you a beer. It's supposed to be an ice breaker. Now sit down and watch the game with me, its father-son bonding moment," dad said. I hesitantly sat down next to him, rejection the second beer her offered.

"So tell me why you came storming over here all of a sudden?" dad asked, putting the game on mute just as it started.

"Jake kicked me out, I went to Danny's and talked to Sam and he said you're giving me space," I answered after a moment of hesitation. He nodded.

"Don't you want space? When I was in the pack I was like a time bomb waiting to go off until I meet your mother of course. I couldn't get enough space from my parents," he exclaimed, taking of swig of beer. I shrugged.

"I need advice. What do girls like and why hasn't Chloe spoken to me yet?" I said. It was like a dam had broke and my dad was going to have to do damage control. He didn't answer for a while he just sat and thought for a few minutes.

"Chloe hasn't spoken to you because you've been hiding at Jake's and she didn't know where you were. What do girls like you asked? Every girl is different but they like the truth, I guess," he replied finally. I frowned.

"I tried to tell her the truth but she kicked me out of her house," I stated. Dad laughed, almost spraying me in beer.

"You are an idiot, son! No wolf in their right mind would put a knife to their wrist to show the love of their lives that they weren't some crazy person that thought they could turn into a giant wolf!" he laughed, slapping my back. I grinned in spite of what he said. He finally called me an idiot.

"I'd just show her flat out. Chloe is too stubborn to listen to anything you say so show her. Make her tremble at the sight of your fluff!" he snickered, red in the face from laughing so hard. I sighed and waited for him to stop laughing at me. It was a few more minutes before he could say a sentence without giggling.

We sat around for hours until mom came from work. She smiled when she saw me and ran over to me to give me a kiss.

"What are you guys watching?" she asked, beaming at me.

"We are still having our father-son moment!" dad exclaimed and shooed her away. Mom sighed but went into the kitchen to appease her husband. After another hour of talking I got ready to go to Chloe's since it about 9.

"Hey, dad, weren't you supposed to do back to work after your lunch break as over?" I asked before I left.

"Shit!"

I shook my head and headed out to Chloe's house. I stood behind the house once I got there, right where the forest and her backyard met. I looked at the bright windows and longing festered in my chest like every night I stood out her. I really did miss her no matter how much my father distracted me.

I don't know how long I stood out there just staring at her house but I mustn't have been paying very close attention to what was going on. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around quickly and was met by some kind of metal that clipped my arm. I heard a gasp then actually looked down to see who my attacker was.

"Chloe?" I exclaimed in bewilderment. My posture instantly straightened and I felt better just by being in her presence. She was in her pajamas already but had an ankle brace on her sprained ankle. Her silky black hair hung loose down her back in waves. The two things that got my attention the most was that she had dark bags under her eyes and the other was that she was holding a shovel in he hands.

"Ian?! What are you doing lurking around in my backyard?" Chloe said, dropping the shovel down away from me completely. I grinned. It felt good to talk to her again even if it is briefly

"I stand out here at this time since we've had our fight," I answered happily. She gave me a once over then bought her eyes back to my face.

"That's weird. Are you my stalker now?" she said, putting down the shove on the ground and pulling out a flashlight out of her back pocket.

"Kind of, only from 9 to 11 at the moment though. So how have you been?" I said, flopping down on the ground to make myself comfortable.

"I was okay until my boyfriend decided to pull a knife out on himself," Chloe mumbled, staring down at me. I frowned and crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap.

"That wasn't very smart of me now that I've seen what I did wrong. I just need to show you what I'm talking about. Take a walk with me, I'll explain everything to you," I exclaimed, looking hopefully up at her. She sighed, glanced back at her house then nodded to me.

I hopped back and led her a little ways into the forest. She shined her flashlight in front of herself so she could see where she was putting her bad foot at. I was eager to get this over with so everything would be perfect again. I stopped when we made it to a place where Danny and I had had a fight and knocked over a few trees. Chloe gratefully sat on a fallen tree and waited for me.

"Right, so don't freak but just sit right there. I still stick by what I said before. The legends are real and I can turn into a giant fluffy wolf, okay? Alrighty, here we go," I exclaimed then slipped my sweats off of me. Chloe gasped and put her hands over her eyes.

I let the heat wash over me and closed my eyes. There was a loud ripping sound then BAM! I was in my wolf form. I laid down on my stomach so I didn't seem so intimidating when she opened her eyes again. I made a rumbling noise in the back of my throat to get her attention.

Chloe dropped her hands from her eyes and shined her flashlight on me. I heard her heartbeat speed up and her breathing. I waited for her reaction but it seemed like she didn't have one. She just sat there, moving her light over me again and again. Finally, she got up from the tree and limped slowly over to me.

"Ian? You aren't going to eat me, are you?" Chloe whispered, coming closer. I made a coughing laugh and shook my head no. She paused a few feet from me, looking unsure on what to do. I crawled on my belly over to her until I was just one foot from her.

"Whoa, this is amazing. You're all hairy and-and fluffy," she giggled and without missing a beat, started to pet my head. Yeah, it is so Chloe not to be scared of a giant wolf the size of a horse but freaks when I pick a knife.

"_Ian, not that I'm not happy for you but you're detracting the younger wolves," _Embry Call exclaimed inside my head. The younger wolves all groaned, they wanted to see Chloe in all her goddess glory inside my head.

I stood up, towering over Chloe's small form and trotted father away from her so I could change without her covering he eyes again. Chloe didn't move but waited me to come back to her with two legs this time.

"This is so cool! I can't believe this is real! Wow, I can't believe that really happened!" Chloe said excitedly when she saw me walking coming back to her with her flashlight. "If you'd just showed me that last week, we wouldn't have had that little miscommunication," she stated.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking straight last time," I admitted, grinning down at her. She was trembling with excitement and her eyes were brighter than normal because of it.

"Come on. We can talk more in my room," Chloe pulled me along behind her as she found her way back to her house. My stomach jumped. Chloe's father hadn't let me into her room since we started dating and now she was going to sneak me in.

"I'll open my window for you. You should have no trouble climbing the tree," she said before going back into her house. I sprinted around the side of the house until I was standing below her window. I hurried and climbed the big tree and sat on the branch outside her window, waiting for her to open it.

Chloe was there soon after I got up the tree and opened the window for me, moving out of the way for me so I could get my massive form in. I jumped in and landed smoothly in her room, barely making a sound.

I glanced around the room. It still looked the same from the last time I was in here weeks ago. Her fish tank was against the wall with her Oscar fish and sharks inside. Her picture wall was covered and I was proud to say that I was in over half the pictures. Her king size bed was made with her dark blue covers on it. The lights were out besides the glow from the fish tank.

Chloe went and sat on her bed and took off her ankle brace and threw it somewhere in the floor. I wasn't paying attention to anything else going on. Chloe had all of my attention. She just seemed to glow with how happy she looked and had this big smile just for me like she had saved it for me over the week.

"I really missed you," I murmured, taking a step towards her. She smiled even bigger.

"I missed you too. It's been a killer trying to find a ride to school without you. Maybe I can drive you to school next week. I'm getting my license Sunday and my parents are going to look for a car for my tomorrow. Gosh, I've really missed you," Chloe said, standing up from her bed and wrapping her tiny arms around me.

We just stood there in each others arms for what seemed like forever but it was only minutes. I just kept smiling at her while she grinned up at me. I guess after a few minutes Chloe had led me over to her bed because I was suddenly sitting on her bed with Chloe snuggled into me, sitting in my lap. I sighed happily and buried my face in her hair.

I answered all of her questions that she fired at me and told her anything else that she needed to know. Even about her being my other half. It was past midnight before Chloe had run out of questions.

"Ian, I've got something to tell you. I realized it when you weren't here….. I am totally in love with you," Chloe exclaimed, looking up at me. I stopped breathing and it felt like my heart was swelling from the love that I had for her.

"I love you too, Chloe. I've loved you since the first day of school and I'll love you for the rest of my life and-"I didn't get to finish. Chloe practically attacked me. She had me pushed down before I could blink. A shiver went up my back as her hands ran over my bare chest. She placed butterfly kisses all over my face and neck while she straddled my waist.

"Oh, Ian, I love you so much," she breathed before kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and crushed her to me so I could feel all of her. She gripped my hair and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for her happily. Chloe moaned into my mouth. My eyes rolled and I flipped us over so I was on top. She let my hands run over her flat stomach to the outside of her thighs.

I was getting the best action in my life until we heard Annie yelling for Chloe down the hall. Chloe groaned and gave me a quick kiss before rolling out from under me. I watched her go and listened to her walk down the hallway to her sister's room. I sighed and laid on my back with my arms behind my head, waiting for her to come back.

"She wanted me to get a glass of water for her," Chloe whispered once she came back. I smiled and let her cuddle into my side. "I think we should go to sleep now," she muttered into chest before yawning. I looked over at her the best I could.

"I get to stay?" I asked. I didn't think Chloe would ever, ever let me stay in her room unless we were married. She giggled and kissed my cheek for my answer. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around her.

"Goodnight," Chloe whispered.

"'Night," I said back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to take in how lucky I was right now. Man, I should have asked for dad advice long ago.

**Author's Note: Well I made this one long to make up for how long I didn't update. I hope everyone enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated a lot but end of the year tests are right in my face and I have prom this weekend. So sorry but hopefully this chapter will make it up!**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

I happily laid on Chloe's bed. I listened to her parents get ready to leave and Annie storm around, upset that she had to get up early on a Saturday. I was making sure that Chloe's parents didn't walk in on me spooning with their sleeping daughter. I'm sure I wouldn't be welcomed back into this house or allowed to see Chloe again (besides school, her parents wouldn't have a choice on that one).

Chloe held my hands which were wrapped around her waist as I dozed. My face was buried in her black hair and my chest was pressed up against her back. I tighten my hold around her when I heard the front door slam close. She stayed in my arms like that until nine o'clock. She started to wiggle around and pulled on my hands, almost stabbing me with her nails.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" I asked, letting her roll out of my arms to make sure nothing was hurting her. Her eyes fluttered for second then she went back to sleep, clutching a pillow like a child would with a teddy bear. I looked her over the best I could with her laying on her side and found nothing was wrong with her.

I was stumped. Maybe she was just having a bad dream. I glanced over at her peaceful face. Nope, maybe I was holding her too tight. I know that I am a whole lot stronger than her so perhaps I had hurt her. Now that I thought about it, a werewolf could easily snap a human's spine in half just like a vampire could. I shuttered and rechecked Chloe's waist to make sure I hadn't left any bruising. None.

I sighed in confusion and just laid beside her. Her hair was tangled (my fault, I played with her hair before she fell asleep) and her tank-top and shorts were a little higher than they were supposed to be (also my fault. I just can't keep my hands to myself). Her tanned back faced me so I lightly traced my pinky finger over the curve of her back. I never really learned the "keep your hands to yourself" rule very well.

"Mmmm. Ian?" Chloe mumbled, lifting her head up slightly to look for me. I grinned at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and sat up, stretching. My eyes swept over her quickly, not wanting to miss any of the skin showing. "Have you been awake long?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Not really. I've just been watching you sleep for few minutes," I lied. I had really been awake since seven o'clock. Her little sister was very loud when in a bad mood, kind of like her older sister. Chloe nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you hungry? I can fix you something," she exclaimed, getting off of the bed. I grinned and got up too. Normally, I could barely get Chloe to pass me a bowl of chips. I guess a person in love always wants to make it easier on their lover (boyfriend/girlfriend) no matter what.

Chloe led me downstairs, checking each room before we entered just in case her parents popped up suddenly (which would be extremely creepy). She started cooking right away. Pop tarts in the toaster, eggs sizzling, bacon frying filled the air after a few minutes. I had to hand it to Chloe she could really cook if she was seriously trying.

I remember this one time in the eighth grade that she made me a homemade pretzel because she was bored. I swear before I imprinted that was what I dreamed about, Chloe's homemade pretzels. Yummy, mouthwatering pretzels is the last thing running through my head though as I stared at Chloe.

I am very lucky if you think about. I've got a beautiful imprint, which didn't freak out when she found out that her boyfriend is a werewolf, and knows all my likes and dislikes already from all the years she's hung out with me.

Also, I've got an alright best friend that gives me advice when I'm clueless (which is getting less and less lately. I'm learning on my own!) and doesn't mind me attempting to rip off one of his legs when I'm angry. Can you find a more accepting friend than that?

And my parents are still…my parents? I guess that hasn't changed much.

"Here," Chloe muttered, putting my overflowing plate of food in front of me. I grinned at her and happily started to eat. The food was heavenly. I wouldn't mind eating her cooking for the rest of my life. A shiver of delight went up my back. For the rest of my life.

"I want to go down to the beach after we finish. Are you going to come with me?" Chloe said before forking an egg. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course. You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me now," I answered, smirking a little in pride when I seen her blush. Chloe's blush was……a turn on. I have rarely seen her blush tomato red and it was a nice change to feel the power!

"Come on. You can finish that when we get back," she commanded impatiently and got up to get ready. I sighed. The power was gone. I hurried and shoved the rest of the food into my mouth and followed Chloe upstairs with my cheeks bulging. She laughed at me and locked me out in the hallway so she could get dressed.

Chloe came back out with her ripped jeans on and a zip-up jacket on with her old running shoes on. Even in old clothes, I was having a hard time thinking of anything or anyone more gorgeous than her. She just completely took my breath away and gave me a….never mind.

"Ready?" I asked, holding out my hand for her to take. She nodded and took my large hand, leading me out of her house. I followed her down the road until the beach was in view. A group from Forks was there and a few other Quileute residents were there also but it was pretty much empty besides them.

We held hands while we walked by the water's edge, watching the sun rise higher in the sky. I kept glancing down at Chloe though; she was much more interesting than the sun. She caught me staring at her and gave me a quirky smile.

"Is that stalker staring a wolf thing?" Chloe mumbled, making sure no one overheard us. I laughed and caused the Forks kids to stare over at us. I gave a few of the guys a glare just in and went back to Chloe's question.

"It's just that to the wolves, their imprints are their sun, gravity, and all that romantic stuff. We really can't help but give you that 'stalker stare'," I answered, giving her tiny hand a squeeze. She paused for a moment then started to giggle.

"That's so sweet and corny at the same time!" Chloe snickered. I laughed with her and pulled her down to sit down on the soft sand, out of reach from the water. She sat in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed and leaned back into my chest.

I glanced back over at the Forks boys and glared at them again. They were staring at Chloe and it was starting to get on my nerves. A low growl escaped from me before I even realized what I was doing. Chloe whipped around to see what was up with me.

"Whoa, are you okay? Do you have something stuck in your throat?" she asked, concern written all over her face. My angry was forgotten for a moment. She looked so cute while worrying about _me_.

"I'm fine. Those boys are just getting on my nerves is all," I exclaimed. Chloe frowned and glanced over at them. They weren't looking at us any more. I buried my face into her neck, placing kisses up and down her neck.

"Ian, what are you doing?" Chloe mumbled, reaching behind her and placing her hand on top of my head.

"Just letting them know that you're taken," I muttered, grinning slightly when she sighed in acceptance. I ran my lips lightly over her skin, listening to her body's reactions. I have to admit that my ego was huge now. Every time Chloe would make a little whine noise I'd gain more confidents and give her a tiny bit more.

Suddenly she jerked away form me and flung herself five feet from me. My ego deflated majorly, maybe she didn't like……

"Hey, Annie, what are doing here?" Chloe said, looking to my left. I seen Annie and another little figure running towards us with Chloe's parents close behind. I gave a sigh in relief; I guess I hadn't done anything wrong then.

"We thought you'd be here, Chloe," her mom exclaimed when she finally got to us. Mrs. Sanders eyed me, probably wondering how the two of us made up with her knowing. I smiled at her then her father. He didn't smile back but nodded to me. I guess he wasn't as forgiving as his daughter.

"Did you guys find any good cars for me?" Chloe asked eagerly, digging her hands into the sand. Her parents exchanged a look then they shrugged, like Chloe didn't know now that she had a car waiting for her at home.

"Well, hey Kate! I didn't see you hiding behind Annie," Chloe said, greeting Annie's friend. Kate was like one of those dolls that lots of girls collected. She had pigtails and red lips, picture perfect little Indian girl. She blushed and waved at Chloe.

I let everyone talk while I stood behind Chloe like an obedient dog. The Sanders (excluding Chloe) didn't seem like they wanted to talk to me at the moment. I guess that was understandable since Chloe and I were fighting until yesterday. Whatever, it's not like I had to have her parents blessing right now.

"Hey! I didn't know we were having a party!" I heard Danny hoot. I saw him running out of the forest and jog over to us in his cut-off shorts. He had this big grin on his face and I knew it was because he was glad to see me with Chloe instead of moping at my uncle's. His expression suddenly changed when he looked at Kate. It looked like he just got blinded 'cause he started blinking rapidly then the look of wonder and awe sweep over his face.

I tried not to laugh as I watched my best friend imprint on a nine year old but it was rather funny. Here he was with all this knowledge on girls and he doesn't even get to use it for another six years! My eyes started to water and small unmanly giggle escaped me.

Chloe gave me a "what?" look but didn't say anything as she tried to pump information about her car out of her parents. Danny came back to earth slightly and looked at me in horror. I gave him the thumbs up sign and grinned at him. He grimaced and looked back down at his little lady while I turned back to my little woman.

"Ian, come on, we're going back to the house to check out my car!" Chloe squealed and ran ahead of me before I knew what she was doing. I smiled at her parents one last time, said goodbye to the little girls, and gave Danny an unnoticed pat on the back before running after Chloe.

I heard Chloe scream. I froze then relaxed instantly. That was the "OMG!" scream not the "I'm going to die!" scream. I hurried and jogged the rest of the way to her house.

Chloe was circling a sliver Toyota Prius, running her hand over the glossy paint job. My mouth fell open. Her parents must have saved a lot of money for this godly car for their goddess of a daughter. I joined her in admiring her new car. We were both ready to take this baby for a test drive.

"Keys! Where are the keys?!" she yelled, jerking open the car door. She stopped there and admired the inside of the car. I kept looking though. I ran into the house and just about destroyed their house looking for the keys. I finally found the keys in her parent's room, on the dresser. I snatched them up and sprinted out of the house.

"I call first drive!" I yelled, running past her for the front seat.

"No! My car, I get to drive first," she whined, pulling the back of my shirt. I opened the door and about jumped into the car but I made a mistake. I looked at Chloe. She was pouting and had this rejected look on her face. I knew she faking it but I couldn't help but silently hand over her keys.

Chloe grinned, stepped around me and got into the front seat. "Get in or I'm leaving you," she stated, putting in the keys. The engine purred to life and she revved the engine. I grinned and did a James Bond move and slid across the hood. She giggled and waited for me to pick myself off of the ground. I dusted the dirt off me and got in.

I clung to my seat as she drove for the first hour, trying not to rip a hole in her seat. Finally, she let me drive and it was her turn to cling to something. It was dark by the time I pulled into her driveway again. Her parents were sitting on the porch, watching it rain. I could hear Annie and Kate playing inside with Danny. It sounded like they were putting make-up on him. Poor thing, I remember when Chloe used to do that to me.

"I'll drive you to school on Monday, if you're going that is," Chloe said, getting out of. I agreed and we went inside to help the girls with decorating Danny's face. It was almost eleven when I left her house and she gave me a ride to mine.

"You want to come over tomorrow?" I asked, glancing over at her as we just sat in my driveway. She smiled and nodded. I leaned over and pecked her lips for a goodnight kiss. Chloe sighed happily and pulled me back over to her.

We probably sat in her new car making out for twenty minutes before Mrs. Sanders called Chloe's cell phone, wondering if we had got in a wreak. Chloe hurried and said goodbye to me before peeling out of my driveway.

I think I like her car more than my truck. But then again, my truck does have more room if we needed it one day.

**Author's Note: Okay, my great friend Mel came up with Danny imprinting on Kate! I think she did a good job on helping me but I didn't get to use all of her idea because it would have taken like three chapters to do. I've got lots planned for Ian and Chloe! Next chapter there is like a major time skip 'cause I don't like writing every single day of there relationship so yeah. You'll find out what I'm talking about next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey! Okay there is a small time skip in the story. It is at the end of their junior year, okay? I hope this doesn't confuse anyone! Enjoy!**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

I was slightly stressed out. The ends of the year exams were in two days and I wasn't very confident in myself. When you're a freaking werewolf, you don't worry about school, you're more concerned about not exploding into a giant wolf in gym class 'cause your team in losing. Mom keeps harping me about studying on top of patrol and trying to keep up with my girlfriend's mood swings. A guy can only do so much before they have a mental break down!

And if that wasn't enough, Chloe wants me to take her to prom! Can you believe that? She wants me to stuff myself into a crowded gym with a bunch of horny guys that will stare at her all night and she expects me to be totally okay with her flaunting her wonderful body to everyone. Jeez, if she wants to dance, I can take her to a club or something, I mean, I look old enough for the both of us to get in! I just don't understand why prom is so important to girls.

Of course, the last thing on my mind is my birthday tomorrow. I'll be eighteen, legal in all states! I really could careless though, I mean, who wants free gifts and junk food and a possible hot make out with the love of your life. I sure don't………..I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, mom is crying over your breakfast!" I yelled panicky to my father. Dad came storming down the stairs with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still wet. While I tried to bloke that image from my mind and memory, dad tried to figure out what was wrong with his wife.

"It's just, my baby is all grow up! He be getting married and having a family of his own soon and it's just happening all so fast!" mom cried onto my father's shoulder. Dad glared at me like it was my fault that I had to be having a birthday and turning eighteen today. I guess I could understand in a way. If someone made Chloe cry, I'd kill them.

"My little boy!" and mom pulled me down to her for a deadly hug. I wiggled and tried to escape before I got stuck in her grip all day. Dad finished cooking breakfast in his towel and went back upstairs to finish getting ready. I, on the other hand, ran out the door when I heard Chloe pull into my driveway, eager to get to school for once.

"Good morning, hot rod," Chloe greeted and kissed my cheek when I tucked and stuffed myself into her car. I grinned at her and we acted like we weren't going to a school with a bunch of under paid teachers that were going to cram knowledge into our skulls before our exams tomorrow.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" she asked as we got out of the car. I didn't answer right away because, well, I'm a guy and the first thing that popped into my head was sex. Well, duh! No girl should leave an open question up like that; it's like torment for the average guy, not to mention a half crazed werewolf from stressed that was horny as hell.

I cleared my throat before answering. "We can do whatever you want," I replied, walking beside her, taking her hand in mine. Chloe gave an exasperated sigh and stared ahead of us, not looking at me. I gave my own sigh. "Or we can take a hike after school then go to _Pizza Hut_," I gave her the answer that she wanted. She grinned and quickly agreed to it. I really don't see why she does stuff like this. Chloe knows I'll be happy if she is.

"Do you think Danny would want to meet us at _Pizza Hut_?" Chloe asked suddenly. "I don't think it would be fair of me to hog you all to myself," she stated.

"Na, he's planning on babysitting Kate today anyway. He wouldn't want to cancel his date for me," I said quickly. I loved it when Chloe smothered me. I know most guys say the opposite but I just can't get enough time with her. I'd hate to lose some alone time with her just because it's my birthday.

"Alright then. I'll see you in English, see you later," she said when we got to her homeroom class. I quickly kissed her goodbye, making sure a teacher didn't see (I found out that they don't like to see public affection. I really don't see why, don't they want to see their students happy?) I watched her until she closed the classroom door behind her and slowly went to my homeroom.

The day went by in a blur like always when Chloe wasn't there but I tried to pay attention since I'd have to test myself on these subjects tomorrow. I did learn something though, the guy that sits beside me in Government sneaks porn into the classroom. La Push's teachers aren't very observant.

Finally lunch came. I jogged towards the lunchroom but Chloe was walking towards me, grinning like she just thought of the funniest thing ever. She didn't say anything when I asked her what she was doing but just grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the parking lot.

"Do you have everything you need?" Chloe asked, hurrying to her car.

"Yeah. What are we doing?" I said, following her led and getting into the Toyota.

"We're skipping. You don't deserve to be in school on your birthday. We're going to start our celebrating early," she answered, peeling out of the school parking lot and speeding down the wet roads to the hiking tail near the beach.

I mean really, how can you argue against such a great idea as that? Chloe didn't hear a complaint out of me while we drove away from the torture building. It wasn't just three minutes before we were getting out of the car and putting up our hoods against the rain.

I led the way into the forest and didn't bother with staying on the tail; I knew these woods better than the back of my hand….or foot. Anyway, Chloe jogged to keep up with my long strides, easily dodging any roots or rocks that got in her way.

"Ian would you- I mean can you….never mind," Chloe muttered, staring down at the ground. I stopped walking so I could walk beside her to see what she wanted from me. She wasn't blushing really but more like….reluctant to voice what she wanted.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see you…as a wolf. I've only seen you once before like that," Chloe explained to me. I wasn't too surprised that she asked me. I'm more surprised that she lasted this long without wanting to study me as a wolf or some thing.

"Okay, but you'll need to stand away from me," I said thoughtfully, wondering if Uncle Jake would get upset with me for just changing for my girlfriend. Chloe immediately took about ten feet away from me. I turned my back to her and stripped down. I don't know if she was looking at me but I felt embarrassed all of a sudden. I hurried and let the heat and redness wash over me. A shiver went down my back then I exploded into my wolf form. I slowly turned back to her, wanting to see how she'd react to seeing me in broad daylight.

Chloe was calmly standing away from me, smiling at me like I hadn't changed at all. I sat down on my butt and waited for her to do something. She confidently walked over to me and reached up as far as she could to pet my upper front leg. I gave her the "wolf smile" and flopped down on my stomach. Of course, Chloe wasn't hesitant that something would happen to her and climbed onto my back.

I let her sit there, running her fingers though my fur, humming to herself as I enjoyed her touch. "Ian, you know prom is this weekend, right?" Chloe stated casually after half an hour of sitting/laying. I tensed. She had planned this! She got me into my wolf form so I couldn't defend my side of the argument! Chloe was such a cheater!

"I know you think it's a waste of time but I'd really like to go. I've already got a dress so we'd just have to get you a tux and pay for tickets. I know you'll have fun if you'd just give it a try," Chloe went on. I couldn't help but let a small growl of an annoyance.

She huffed and slid off my back and scooted in front of my face. Her hands grabbed the sides of my furry face (the best that she could, there was a lot of face to grab) and looked me square in the eye.

"Ian, I've already bought a dress and I want to wear it for you. I think you'd like it; it's white and kind of laces up with black ribbon in front. Please, please go with me," she pleaded. I wasn't really sure what to do. Chloe never went to the guilt trip to get me to go to prom with her.

I eyed her warily, wondering if this was another trick. She looked like she meant it. Her red lips were pouted and she had this desperate look on her face like she'd do anything to get me to go. My body started to cry out to her wishes, what ever got her to smile again but I know from experience that all this could be a mind game to her. Why did I have to get the evil genius for my soul mate? I'm going to be gray headed before I even get out of my twenties.

I wiggled out of her grasp and loped away from her so I could change back. I wanted to fight for myself if this is what the whole prom thing was heading towards.

"Please, Chloe, I really don't want to go. We can go next year, I promise," I whined as soon as I seen her waiting for me. She shook her head and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What if we're not going to be able to go next year? Something could happen and it would be impossible for us to go. That would make you a liar and I'd miss my high school prom," Chloe said. I huffed and stared at the tree behind her.

"Why are you so set on going to this stupid dance anyway?" I asked. She didn't answer right away. I glanced down at her to make sure she had heard me. Her shoulders were hunched over and her hair covered her face. "Chloe, are you okay?"

I took two steps over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Chloe leaned into me and stayed like that into it started to rain hard again.

"I just wanted to go to prom with my boyfriend. I love you so much and I always want to be with you. Why won't you just go with me?" Chloe whispered, burying her head into my chest with embarrassment.

Darn this woman! I did NOT want to go and there she goes and breaks down my will power. I suppose I could humor her and force myself into a smelly gym.

"I don't have a tux. We'll have a hard time finding one that will fit me," I mutter. Chloe grinned and hugged me. She smiled up at me; she didn't even seem to notice the rain pelting her in the face. Chloe stretched as far as she could and kissed my jaw multiple times. I let her hands run over my shoulders and chest a few times before I decided that I had let her stand out in the rain long enough.

I cleared my throat. "Chloe, how about we head over to _Pizza Hut_ now?" I suggested. Chloe didn't look too happy about me interrupting her playing.

"You want to go to _Pizza Hut _right now? How about we go to your house for a little bit first," she exclaimed, wrapping her tiny hand around my wrist and pulling me back the way we came. I grinned and slipped my wrist out of her grasp and took her hand instead.

"Happy birthday again, Ian"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad! How do you tie this?" I yelled out my door. I was standing in front of my mirror, trying to tie my tie. I had on my rented tux and dress shoes. I was uncomfortable but I had willingly agreed to go for some odd reason. Oh wait, I remember, I agreed to go to prom because of Chloe. The things people do for love.

Dad lumbered into my room and watched me struggle with my tie for a moment. He sighed and decided to shed his wisdom on me.

"You tuck it under, son," he stated, rolling his eyes at my stupidity. I glared at him but took his advice. It worked of course. I jerked my tux jacket off of the bed and marched downstairs, ignoring my father's chuckling. Mom bombarded me with the camera until I escaped to my truck and went to pick up Chloe.

When I got to Chloe's, her parents were waiting on me on the porch, away from the rain. Her father decided to take it upon himself to give me the "you take care of my little girl or else" speech while his wife stood there nodding, glancing back at the front door.

"Okay, Chloe, come on out," Mrs. Sanders called into the house. I straightened up and waited for her to come to me. My breathing stopped when I seen her standing in front me, waiting for me to do something.

Chloe looked totally beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot, desirable, I could just go on and on about how she looked. Her hair was pulled out of her face and clipped back at her neck. Her hair was curled at the ends. She had on light make-up luckily; I didn't like her trying to cover up her natural beauty. Chloe had on a strapless white dress that went to her knees with black ribbons crisscrossing from her stomach up her chest. My eyes finally rested on her two inch black high heels.

I swallowed thickly and held out my hand for her to take. I had no regrets about going now.

Chloe grabbed my hand and stood on her toes and pecked my cheek. A dopey grin fell on my face and let Chloe led me to the truck. She waved goodbye to her parents while my arm did a half flop as my wave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ian, wake up," I heard my angel whisper in my ear. I groggily opened my eyes and let my eyes search for my love. Chloe was sitting cross-legged by my head in her pajamas. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Did you have fun a prom?" she asked, stroking my hair.

"Yeah, it was okay," I joked, sitting up on her bed.

**Author's Note: Hi, hope my time skip didn't confuse anyone. This was more of a filler chapter but things get much, much more interesting in the next chapter…trust me! Review/email if you have any questions! ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, I've finally gotten to this chapter! This is another time skip into their senior year! This is kind of mature! I've been waiting to write this for weeks now! I hope you enjoy this one!**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

I was in a hurry. I was supposed to meet Chloe down at the beach but Uncle Jake made me wait for Danny to finish his rounds around La Push. I made myself go faster, whizzing past trees and hoping that I didn't trample any deer or something. The two of were supposed to have a picnic at five o'clock and it was seven o'clock right now.

I was panting, sucking in air like a fish as I jogged down to Chloe. She was sitting on a blanket with a bag full of food. She had kicked off her shoes and dug her feet into the sand. It was a good thing I was already having hard time breathing 'because Chloe would have just taken it away….again.

"Hey," Chloe greeted me, giving me a half wave. I waited for her anger but she seemed pretty mellow at the moment so I sat down beside her. I grabbed her hand automatically and kissed it. She smiled at me and leaned against me.

"Ian?" she muttered, glancing up at me with questioning eyes.

"Huh?"

"Do you ever think about sex?" Chloe asked. I choked on air and kind of gagged. She waited for me to regain some of my composure and then waited for me to answer her.

If I thought about it truthfully, I thought about sex every time Chloe walked by but I wasn't going to tell her that because I didn't know where this conversation was going to go. I know that that sounds bad that I think of sex every single time but if you had a girlfriend with legs like that and awesome boobs, I'm sure that would be the first thing to run through your mind too.

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?" I answered, a faint blush going over my cheeks. She didn't reply but she didn't hesitate out of embarrassment but seemed to be thinking over my question careful.

"While I was waiting, I started to think. It's the beginning of our senior year and you know I love you very, very much," Chloe started, gazing at to the ocean. My stomach clenched. Was she breaking up with me? "And I thought I'd like to try"

My stomach unclenched itself. What the heck is she talking about? "What would you like to try?" I asked, trying to catch her eye. She finally blushed and turned her face away from me. "What is it that you want?"

Chloe swallowed and gently pulled her hand out of mine. She kneeled in front of me and grabbed my face between her small, cool hands. My breathing hitched even though I had no idea what she was doing.

"We've been dating for over a year and you haven't pressured me and anything like a true gentleman. I love you so much and I know that we're going to be together for a long time from what you've told me and-and-and I want to try to make love with you!" Chloe exclaimed, a deep blush covering her whole face.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh….my….God. HOLY MOTHER OF THE GLOYIOUS GOD! Is this really happening?! Did I fall asleep again during patrol? My Chloe would-would….totally say that…..

While I was hyperventilating, my mind was thinking back on the last couple of days. Yes, Chloe had been acting odd for the last week but I thought it was woman problems or something. It never even crossed my mind that she was thinking of giving herself to me. OMG! Chloe wants to have sex with me and she just admitted it!

"Really?" I squeaked, pulling her hands off of my face. As an answer Chloe lightly ran her lips over my jaw and down my neck. I might have blacked out, I don't know but I was suddenly on my back with Chloe straddling my waist while giving me a hickey. I really don't know what snapped in me but suddenly _I _was the one on top, giving her a hickey. I really, really wanted this now that I understood what she had said to me.

"Ian, not here!" Chloe giggled, pushing against my chest a little. I sat up, pulling her up with me and grabbed all of our food and the blanket. I towed her to her car and threw everything into the back. "Do you even have protection?" she asked, crossing her arms, refusing to get into the car.

I growled in frustration and grabbed a fistful of my hair. Where could I get condoms without someone I know seeing me? I glanced over Chloe while I thought. I wouldn't embarrass her with the gossip that would go around if someone saw me in a store buying rubber.

"Can I meet you back at your house around nine? I have to go shopping for a few things," I said, already inching towards the forest to run to Port Angeles. I should get there in fifteen to twenty minutes, buy my condoms in three minutes then another fifteen to twenty minutes to get back then two minutes before Chloe and me get busy.

"Yeah, I'll leave the front door unlocked for you. Mom and dad had an emergency call from a few relatives up north. They shouldn't be back for two days," Chloe said, grinning at me. I nodded, still thinking of my plans to get back to her house faster.

"I'll see you in a little bit, love you," I stated and took off into the forest.

"_Whoa! Good luck tonight!"_ a few of the younger wolves exclaimed as soon as they seen what was going though my mind.

"_Beat it, you twerps,"_ I growled. I was a little stressed about my new situation with Chloe. I didn't think Chloe would ever bother with stepping up our physical relationship. I was surprised that she would want to really.

I made it to Port Angeles and ran into the first store I seen. I'm pretty sure I scared the clerk when I threw down money before I ran out of the store without getting my change back.

I got back to Chloe's exactly at nine o'clock and ran into her house. All the lights were out as I jogged up the stairs. Her door was open but she wasn't in here. I could hear her in the bathroom. I sat on her bed and crossing my legs under me. I impatiently waited for her to come to me.

I didn't have to wait very long for her. Chloe confidently strutted over to me and stood in front of me, posing for me. She was wearing a black, lacey bra and underwear to match for _me._ Oh jeez, I am so lucky right now.

"Hey," Chloe breathed, leaning towards me. I smiled and took her into my arms. Her skin was soft and silky as I was ran my hands over her small back and stomach. She shivered and kissed my lips gently. I fell backwards onto the bed and let her climb over me.

I was going to make this the most remarkable night of her life. I was going to love her in everyway a man can for a woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't want to move. I was so relaxed and at peace. I would have never guessed that the morning after would be so perfect. I could feel Chloe lying at my side with her arms around my waist and I could hear her deep breathing as she slept. I was laying face up, eyes closed as I went over last night's high moments.

Chloe wrapping her legs and arms around me when I first entered her, her gasping my name and tighten around me were some of the best moments of the night. I really couldn't tell you which part of the night was my favorite. Being with Chloe in general was heavenly.

Chloe shifted beside me. My eyes snapped open and I glanced down at her. She sighed and pressed herself closer into my side. My eyes rolled back into my head when I felt her naked body up against me again. Chloe didn't move again in her sleep to torture me anymore.

I exhaled deeply and reclosed my eye to get back to my memorizing of last night. Chloe digging her nails into my back and gripping my hair. I was finding it hard to keep calm as I thought back to a few hours before.

"Ian," Chloe mumbled, tightening her grip around me. I reopened my eyes and caught her staring up at me. She gave me a tried smile and sat up, running her hands up my chest as she did so. I trembled under her touch as my memories clouded my mind again of her doing the same thing earlier.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes on Chloe's face. I was trying to be a gentleman about her being naked in front of me. I was failing but at least I was making an effort at being a gentleman.

"Yeah, I didn't even dream I was so relaxed," Chloe answered, grinning up at me. I grinned too and kissed her slightly swollen lips. She eagerly leaned into me and flung her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Ian," she murmured, grabbing a fistful of my hair. I laid her back onto the bed, hovering over her, making sure not to put my weight on her. She instantly wrapped her legs around me and pushed herself up to me eagerly. I groaned and pushed myself into her. "Ian!" Chloe gasped, arching up into me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe had her back to me as she cooking us some breakfast. I was leaned up against the wall, watching her. I sighed happily and rested my head back against the wall, closing my eyes.

"They're ready," Chloe stated, setting the food on the table. I sat down across from her in my boxers and kept stealing glances of her in my too large shirt that she was wearing. She caught me staring a few times and gave me a sly smile every time.

Chloe cleared her throat, making me look up from my plate. "I was thinking we should shower after we finish but we need to get you some fresh clothes," she exclaimed. I agreed with her on that one but that meant I had to leave her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I said, giving her a quick kiss before hurrying out the backdoor. I didn't meet anyone at my house and none of the wolves were out right now, which was good 'cause they didn't need to see Chloe naked inside my head right now.

Chloe was waiting on me in the living room, sitting on her legs, arms crossed. I loped over to her and picked her up in my arms. "So, do you want to go first in the shower?" I asked, securing her in my arms.

She giggled and nipped my ear. "Why don't we just shower together?" Chloe whispered before latching herself onto my neck. I shuddered and carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. I sat her on the sink and pulled the shirt off of her before turning on the hot water.

"I love you," I mumbled against her lips. Chloe sighed happily and pressed herself up against me the best she could. I staggered back with her latched around me into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe and I sat on the couch after her volleyball practice was over with my head in her lap while we watched her comedy show. I heard a car pull up in the driveway then her family's voices. I guess I couldn't hog Chloe to myself anymore.

"Hey, Chloe! I missed you so much! You should have come with us!" Annie squealed when she seen her big sister. The two of them hugged, trying not to bump my head since I was in between them.

"I hope the two of you didn't get into too much trouble. Did you have fun?" Mrs. Sanders asked us. We both grinned at each other.

"We didn't do anything too interesting," Chloe mumbled, blushing when I winked at her.

**Author's Note: Yeah! Finally, I get to write all the interesting stuff now. Much to come in later chapters so keep reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

"Come on baby! Stuff it down her throat!" I yelled down to Chloe down on the volleyball court. It was the end of the season of her senior year and it was the championship game. The Sanders and the Walkers were all on their feet, screaming their heads off like all the other fans for their team. Seattle vs. La Push and we were ahead by one point. It was a tough match so far.

Chloe glanced up at me before serving the volleyball over the net. She ran to the center of her half of the court and waited for the ball to arrive to her. Suddenly she straightened up fully and held her head between her hands, swaying slightly. Her coach seemed to notice this the same time I did and called time out.

I jumped up and ran down the bleachers as one of Chloe's teammates helped her off of the court. Her team gathered around her, checking her eye sight and glands to see what was wrong with her. I was beside her in just seconds.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" I asked, grabbing her face in between my large hands. She focused on my face and gave me a tired smile.

"I just got so tired all of a sudden. I actually felt a little faint," Chloe mumbled to me and to her coach who was anxiously rechecking her glands.

"I'm putting Amy in for you. I'm not letting you play sick," the coach exclaimed as Chloe rubbed her eyes.

"No! I'm perfectly fine now!" she cried, trying to hop back up off of the bench. I held her down and nodded to the coach, letting her know to put in Amy. I sat beside her, making sure she didn't try to get back into the game. I wrapped my arm around her and let her lean against me too rest.

"Coach, do you mind if we take Chloe home?" Mrs. Sanders asked, suddenly popping up. All three of us jumped and whipped around to look at her. I could tell Mrs. Sanders was just as worried about Chloe as I was. The coach barely even wasted time thinking it over.

"Yes, she should rest. She shouldn't be here anyway if she's sick," the coach exclaimed. Chloe tried to protest but I dragged her off before she could come up with a good argument.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Mr. Sanders asked as I helped Chloe out of the gym.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I just need some rest," Chloe exclaimed, looking at us all with pleading eyes to just let her go home. Her parents agreed with her after a few minutes of arguing. I drove Chloe back to her house while her parents and my family followed us.

I got Chloe into the house and sat her down on the couch. I checked her over; using my super hearing/smelling to really make sure she was okay. The only thing I could tell was that she looked a little bit pale from her latest swoon.

For the rest of the night, Chloe was pampered and taken care of; even her slightest wish was met. It was late, probably around midnight that my parents left for home and her family went up to bed. I carried her into her bedroom and laid her down.

I sat beside her, playing with her hair as we mumbled sweet things to each other. I placed my hand on her stomach and she let me travel up.

"Ouch!" Chloe exclaimed, jerking away from my hand when I had placed it on her breast. I started, falling off the bed in surprise.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, picking myself off the floor. She crossed her arms over herself and stubbornly looked away from me. I sighed. I guess that was a maybe for an answer.

I peeled off my shirt and threw it across the room and lay down beside her. Chloe's eyes quickly darted over me then away again, back to the wall. I smirked and wrapped my arms gently around her and quickly fell asleep with a big ego.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt sort of empty when I woke up. I had learned from my now frequent night visits to Chloe's house that she wasn't in the room with me when I had that feeling. I rolled over in her bed and groggily looked around. Her clothes were thrown everywhere; she must have had trouble finding something she wanted to wear because it wasn't like that before I went to sleep.

I glanced over at the clock. We had missed first period by 15 minutes. I guess that means we're skipping today then. I got out of the bed and went looking for Chloe. I could hear her instantly in the bathroom. It sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" I asked, knocking on the bathroom door. She made some kind of squeaking noise and a crash came from inside. I pounded on the door, almost frantic to get in now. "Chloe, open the damn door!" I yelled.

After a minute of shuffling inside the bathroom she finally opened it for me. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing booty shorts and a tank-top. I would have gotten distracted by what she was wearing but the expression on her face held my attention.

She looked worried and frightened all mixed into one. I didn't understand why she looked like that unless there was a bomb in the bathroom that was going to blow any second.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe mumbled, avoiding my eyes. I stared at her some more until she finally glanced back up at me. She swallowed nervously and hurried past me. I followed her down the hallway like a golden retriever, waiting to herd her to my wishes.

"Are we planning on going to school today?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question. Chloe shook her head no while looking into her room with a kind of a lost expression on her face now.

I followed her around the house for the rest of the day trying to find out what she was hiding and making sure she didn't have another swooning episode. She wasn't her normal kickass self but looked more worried about things and had this weird look on her face.

Annie came home about four o'clock with Danny right behind her, carrying her backpack. Danny shot a questioning look over at Chloe, who was gazing out the window, looking like she was about to cry. Annie didn't seem to notice her sister's personality change like we did.

When her parents came home, Chloe grabbed my arm and half dragged me up the stairs and into her room. "What are we doing?" I whispered as we crouched on her bed, listening to her parents talk to Danny downstairs.

"Hiding. Now go out the window and catch me so I don't have to climb down the tree," Chloe commanded, pointing to her window. I nodded and did what she asked without question. She's asked me to do weirder.

I stood on the ground and waited for her to jump into my open arms. She didn't even hesitate and leapt out of her window. I caught her easily and carried her into the forest behind her house. She let me carry her for maybe a mile into the forest until she made me put her down.

Chloe started to pace immediately while I sat on the moss covered ground, waiting for her to spill her guts to me. I didn't have to wait very long.

"Ian, I'm worried. I didn't think this would happen to us. I never thought _this_ would happen to us for a couple more years. Oh jeez!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling her hair a little. I shifted nervously from where I sat and wondered what she was talking about. Whatever it was it didn't sound good.

"What exactly is wrong?" I whispered anxiously, already standing up just in case it really was bad.

"My period is late but I've been spotting, getting tired all the time now, and my breasts are sore!" Chloe cried, looking at me like I should now what all that means. I was truly clueless on what she was trying to get me to see.

"I don't really understand what you're trying to say," I said, watching the disbelief look come across her face. Chloe made a frustrated growl.

"I think I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

HOLY SHIT!

**Author's Note: I know this is very, very short but I had to end the chapter like that. The next one is going to be interesting too. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey people, I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

I was exhausted. I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee for the first time in my life. I had stayed up all night over at Chloe's house. She went to sleep easily since she was so tired all the time now while I stayed up, worrying and dreading telling anyone about the baby.

Dad came tromping down the stairs while I sat at the table drinking my third cup. "Whoa, what are you doing up so early? You look horrible," he said, grinning at me like it was funny to see someone depressed.

"I didn't sleep very good last night," I mumbled, rubbing my face while yawning. Dad nodding and fix himself a cup of his own.

"Hey dad, I've got a question for you. There is this guy at school and he knocked up his girlfriend. He's really worried about it. What do think about something like that?" I said nervously, trying to act calm. Dad turned to look at me real hard.

"I'd say, 'What the heck were you thinking? You've just ruined your future!' Is that the kind of answer you were looking for for your friend?" dad replied. I felt bile rise up in my throat. Oh God, I'm going to throw up.

"Not exactly," I gagged out before vomiting up all the coffee and toast I had eaten. Dad freaked out and yelled for mom while I gagged some more, getting ready for round two.

Mom hurried down to us and got me a wet cloth to put on my face, even though I was burning up anyway. She cleaned up my mess and put a bucket at my feet just in case. I ignored her fretting and held my head in my hands. I trembled while I sat there, thinking about what was going to happen now.

"Ian, do you want us to call Dr. Cullen?" mom asked, stroking my hair. I shook my head no. Carlisle wouldn't be able to help me.

"Get me the phone, I need to call Chloe's place right now," I groaned, running my hands through my hair. Dad got me the phone and I called Chloe's parents. I told them to come over immediately and to bring their daughters.

I didn't have to wait long on the Sanders to arrive at our house. My parents greeted them and all of us sat on the couches and armchairs waiting for the other one to say something first.

Chloe shot me a worried look. I gave her a half smile and cleared my throat to go ahead to get this over with. Everyone looked at me.

"Well, I don't know if any of you could tell if the two of us have been acting different or not so I'll just go ahead and say this. Chloe might-"Chloe threw her hand over my mouth and glared at me.

"What is going on you two?" Mrs. Sanders asked, shifting in her seat anxiously for our news.

"Chloe's pregnant isn't she?" Annie piped up, bouncing in her seat, grinning at her older sister. Everyone stared at her. How much did this little girl know? Annie noticed all the looks she was getting and grinned bigger, enjoying that she knew something that we didn't (even though Chloe and I already knew, we're just playing along with it).

"Well, in the movies the girls always act all worried and put a hand on their stomach all the time, right? Chloe has been doing that for the last two days," Annie said. Our parents almost gave themselves whip lash as they set their burning eyes on us.

"Well? Is she?" dad demanded. He had this knowing look on his face. He had figured it out already from my question earlier. What another stupid mistake on my part……

"I think so!" Chloe cried, hiding her face in my shoulder. The room got quiet as everyone glared at me. I swallowed nervously and willed myself not to gag again. Instead I wrapped my arms around Chloe for my own personal protection against her father.

I was surprised at who yelled first and what came out of their mouth. "Devil boy! You have made my daughter unclean! You stupid, pigheaded man!" Mrs. Sanders screamed, lunging at me. I picked up Chloe and dodged her mother's attack on me. Her husband quickly stopped her from another attack on me.

My mother shot me a disappointed look before leading Mrs. Sanders upstairs to calm down. The two fathers looked at me for a long time while I held Chloe against me as she cried. I've never seen her so…..emotional before, must be a pregnant woman thing which I'm clueless about stuff like that.

"Ian, are the two of you 100 percent sure that Chloe is pregnant?" dad asked. He seemed kind of calm. I guess years of drama in the wolf pack do that to a guy (or girl in the case of Leah).

"No but I'm showing the signs of being pregnant," Chloe sniffed, raising her head off of my shoulder. She untangled herself from me and sat beside her little sister who had been watching her mother assault me. Annie placed her head against Chloe stomach immediately, wanting to be close to the baby (if she was pregnant).

"I'll call and make an appointment with Dr. Carlisle for today. I'm sure Jacob could pull a few strings if need be," dad mumbled, already searching for the phone.

I glanced at Chloe's dad and suddenly wanted to hide behind the couch like I used to do when Chloe and I were playing hide-and-seek. He was glaring at me like only a father can to their daughter's boyfriend. I mean, he was like 5'11 but I suddenly felt like a little kid again looking at him. My stomach gave another nervous churn as I hurried and looked away.

Chloe and Annie seemed to be having a sister moment on the couch. They each had a hand on Chloe's stomach, both crying, mumbling about whether it would be a girl or boy. Personally, I think they were just getting ahead of themselves. What if Chloe just had the symptoms of being pregnant? It could be a rare disease right? Right?! Yeah, I doubt it too right now.

"I talked to the doc. He said to just show up at his house and he'll check her out for us. Ian, you stay here and guard the house like a good dog. Tom (A.k.a Chloe's dad), you can come with Chloe and me to see what's going on. Everyone ready to go then?" dad said, coming back into the room.

I raised my hand like we're supposed to in school and waited for dad to let me talk. "What am I supposed to do? Mrs. Sanders is upstairs somewhere waiting to kill me and I'm going to have to babysit Annie while you're gone," I said.

"I hope my wife does kill you. You deserve to have that devil beat out of you," Mr. Sanders exclaimed. My shoulders slumped. I was even going to be alive to find out if Chloe was pregnant or not. How depressing it that?

I didn't even get to say goodbye to Chloe, her father wouldn't let me near her, before they left for the Cullen's house. Annie and I sat on the couch, watching _Suite Life of Zack and Cody _reruns. I could hear Mrs. Sanders upstairs crying and yelling random things every once in a while as we watched. Forget being worried about vampires, I was terrified of my future mother-in-law killing me or cutting off my _thingy_.

Some how Annie got me to start talking about the maybe baby. Her questions and my answers went something like this.

"How did Chloe get pregnant?"

"Um, I don't know."

"How does the baby come out of her stomach?"

"Er, I'm not sure."

"Do you want to be a father?"

"I don't know. I never thought of it before."

"Why is everyone upset about the baby coming?"

"Because Chloe is a little young to be starting a family."

"Why is she too young?"

"…..I don't know, just because. Why do you have so many questions?"

Annie huffed and crossed her arms when I asked her a question finally. "I just want to know. No one ever tells me what's going on," she whined. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Why are kids so curious about everything?

I made sure to keep an easy conversation with Annie for the rest of the time that I had to watch her. It was lunch time when everyone came back. My mom and Mrs. Sanders finally came back downstairs but neither of them would look at me.

Chloe ran into my arms and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to have a baby!" she exclaimed, jumping in my arms. I didn't know if I should jump with her, stop her from jumping, or throw up again. I kind of felt like doing all three.

"Sit. We have a lot to talk about now," mom said to everyone. She had this stony look on her face like someone had just died instead of being excited about a baby coming. We all listened to her and sat in the floor or on the couches this time.

"Lisa (A.k.a Chloe's mom) and I have talked it over and we have come to an agreement. Chloe and Ian can not start a family out of wedlock. They are going to get married so their child will grow up in a stable family. Any questions?" mom said. No one said anything. I think we were all in shock.

"Good. Chloe come on, we need to pack your things. We're going to find you two a good apartment right away," Mrs. Sanders stated, looking at her daughter for the first time in hours. Chloe smiled up at me and gave me another quick kiss before following her parents out the door.

"I want my answer next time I see you, okay?" Annie said, walking past me. I nodded. I was so not going to answer her questions.

The Sanders left and I glanced over at my parents. They ignored me and went into the kitchen.

I sat back down on the couch and thought about what had happened. Chloe was pregnant; we were going to move in with each other and getting married soon by the sound of it. Even if all this was too early for the two of us I think, it had a good ending so far.

I am getting married to the love of my life and getting to be a father. This has been an awesome day, minus Mrs. Sanders attacking me and Annie's questions.

**Author's Note: I like this chapter. I believe there is going to be one or two more chapters left in the story. See you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm sorry everyone! Our internet broke and I didn't have a computer to update on! So, so, so sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punching In The Face_

It was moving time. My parents had found Chloe and me an apartment last week and had gotten it for us. I was surprised at how fast they got the apartment and that they were letting me go freely. They were supposed to beg me to stay with them for another year not kicks me out because I got my girlfriend knocked up.

"Come on Ian! Use those wolf muscles. You've got them for a reason!" Chloe teased me while she was sitting on the couch while and carried my dresser down the stairs. I gritted my teeth and made sure not to drop it on my foot again. Why did mom have to stuff everything into this dresser?

"Just because your pregnant is the only reason you're not helping us," I grunted before heaving the dresser out the front door. Danny and my dad were busy loading my truck up with my things next to Chloe's already loaded things. I put it down next to them and hurried back inside.

"Ian, I'm hungry," Chloe stated as soon as I reentered the house. I sighed. Chloe was starting her cravings now. I glanced at her now seeable stomach. She had a little bump now where the baby was growing inside her. "Stop looking at my stomach and get me a banana smoothie with chocolate chips in it, oh, and get me some cheese dip," she demanded.

I complied with her wishes immediately and started to fix her food up. "Oh, Ian! Scratch that, I want apple dumplings with whip cream on top and turkey bacon!" Chloe yelled from the living room. I sighed and finished up the smoothie that I had made and put it in the fridge for later then started on my new project.

"Ian, help me with this mirror!" my mom yelled at me from upstairs in my room. I sighed again and put down whip cream. I headed out of the kitchen but got intercepted by Chloe before I could get near the stairs.

"Where is my food?" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and glaring up at me. I grabbed a fistful of my hair and tried to restrain myself from banging my head against the wall.

"My mom needs my help. Can you please make it yourself? I've still got a lot of stuff to move to the apartment," I said, getting ready for her to freak out on me or something. I wasn't disappointed.

"Why can't Danny or your dad move the things? Are you implying that only women can cook in the kitchen? You are such a sexist pig!" Chloe screamed at me. As I coward up against the wall, I watched Chloe tear up before almost tackling me to the ground in a hug.

"Um, mom you'll have to get someone else to help!" I yelled up to my mom as I tried to comfort Chloe. Chloe had her arms wrapped around my neck and was crying onto my shoulder, blubbering nonsense about a pig or something.

"I love you, I love you so much," she chanted before reaching up and smothering me with kisses. I struggled with her for a moment trying to get back up before someone came in while Chloe was sexual assaulting me.

"Chloe, this isn't the time for this or the place. My parents are here and my best friend. Can't you wait until we get to the apartment?" I said desperately, listening to see if anyone was coming. I had to keep my head above water here or else we'd have to kick mom out of my room for the rest of the evening.

"No, not really," she mumbled before repositioning herself over me so she was straddling my waist as she kissed my neck. I groaned and grabbed the leg of one of the table stands. The hands off policy was much needed right now. I felt twitchy and hyperaware of everything going on to my body at the moment.

"IAN! CHLOE! Self control please!" my mother screeched when she came down the stairs two minutes after my twitchiness started. Chloe was lying under me and neither of us had a shirt on. My face heated up while Chloe tried to hide herself behind me.

"This is where all the trouble started. You have to excise control or the two of you will have a dozen little children running around," mom scolded as we put our shirts back on. Chloe gave her a sheepish grin before going into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"In my defense, she attacked me. These mood swings are a killer by the way. How do you women deal with this stuff?" I said, hoping to distract her.

"I'm not sure; take it out on our husbands I guess. I remember when I was pregnant with you, I screamed at Paul for stealing the last cookie then locked him out of the house all night," mom exclaimed thoughtfully. I sniffed and turned away from her. Chloe has done that to me but she didn't let me back in until I bought her two more bags of cookies.

I sighed yet again and went back to work. The sooner we got all this moved, the sooner Chloe and I could be alone in our new home, with no one there, by ourselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't this the cutest little kitchen? You'll have plenty of room to move about and you've got a beautiful view of the forest!" mom gushed, running around our three room apartment. I glanced around and silently approved of the place. It was all new since it was built six months ago and very clean.

The kitchen and the living room were connected. A hallway led to the only bedroom and the only bathroom. The bedroom and the bathroom were across from each other. It was a good place to start out at.

"Well, load in the last of the things boys then we can eat," dad said before sitting down on the floor for his "relaxing time".

"Wait, you are eating here?" I exclaimed, glancing over at Chloe as she ventured back into our bedroom. She saw me looking at her and winked at me before continuing her exploring of the apartment. I swallowed and made a move to follow her.

"Oh, no you don't! We've got work to do," Danny stated, grabbing my arm and steering me away from the bedroom. I groaned and whined the whole time we unloaded my and Chloe's things. Danny looked like he was about to pull my head off by the time we finished.

"I'm sorry but I've got to get home. Dad wants me to help with dinner tonight," Danny said, excusing himself from dinner. I rolled my eyes at him and shuffled into the kitchen to eat with my parents. I sat beside Chloe and held her hand under the table.

Dinner passed by slowly and I didn't even enjoy the food for once. I could be enjoying Chloe's company right now alone but noooo. Mom wanted us to have a family moment. How inconsiderate can she be?

Finally my parents left. Chloe plopped down on the couch and gently patted her pooch stomach. I grinned at her and sat beside her. Chloe scooted closer to me and placed her hand on my thigh while her other hand stroked my stubble (mom didn't let me shave this morning).

"God, I love you so much," I exclaimed before leaning down to kiss her. Chloe immediately pressed up against me and grabbed the sides of my face. "Can we go to the bedroom now and test out the bed?" I panted, pulling away from her. She nodded eagerly. I picked her up and headed down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled into the school parking lot and ran around the truck to open the door for Chloe. She carefully got out then took my hand as we walked to a bench to relax before first period.

Chloe leaned her head against my broad shoulder and yawned before closing her eyes to rest a little. Her morning sickness had decided to kick in on the way to school and I had to pull over for her.

I glanced down at her left hand and smiled smugly. We had gone to the courthouse a few weeks ago but I had finally got her a wedding ring. It was small but had a charm of its own. I glanced down even farther at her noticeable stomach. She was going to have to buy new clothes soon.

The bell rang then and I forced Chloe up. I made sure she got to her class alright before going to my own. I didn't really see her until lunchtime. Danny had a seat saved for me when I arrived. We chatted about patrol last night before Chloe showed up, slamming her try down.

Danny and I glanced at each other and scooted farther away from her which luckily went unnoticed. Chloe muttered threats under her breath as we ate, hoping the threats weren't for us.

"Um, did something happen?" I finally asked. She huffed once more. Danny hurried and ran away just in case she blew up.

"Yes, those horrible sluts at that table over there called _me_ a slut just because we've had sex. At least I don't sleep around with the whole football team and basketball team!" Chloe exclaimed loudly, glaring over at the "cool table".

I remember before I had joined the pack that I would have cut off my own finger just to get to sit next to Sarah McConi. I had thought she was the most beautiful creature but now I can see clearly how miserable she was and how every guy went after her if they wanted an easy lay.

"How horrible," I agreed, hoping she'd just let it go and not do anything crazy. I let her vent out her anger until lunch was over. I really don't think she was over it though. Chloe would glare at the wall when she thought I wasn't looking.

I reluctantly let her go back to her classes. I had a bad feeling that this wasn't the end of the slut rants and I'd have to be the one to endure them. There were no places to hide in a three bedroom apartment for a six foot five inches man.

While I was in seventh period I heard some kind of commotion in the hallway. I seemed like I was the only to hear it.

"Mrs. Scott, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked my teacher. She made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat but gave me a hall pass. I hurried out of the classroom and looked up and down the hallway.

Chloe and Sarah McConi were screaming their heads off at each other. I ran down to where they were and pushed Chloe behind me. Sarah glared up at me.

"What is going on?" I demanded, glancing over my shoulder at my wife. Her arms were crossed and her chin was stuck out stubbornly. I wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Ian," Sarah said, giving me a simpering smile that would have melted me if it wasn't for the whole werewolf thing instead it just made me nauseous.

"Hey! I told you to back off! Ian is my husband, alright?" Chloe exclaimed, coming out from behind me. I felt my ego grow a little. She was so claiming me!

Sarah sniffed and gave me one more look down before walking off to her class or the bathroom or whatever.

I turned to Chloe and grinned. "So you kind of like me, huh?" I said, crossing my arms and giving her a smug smile. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Pssh, no, I'm totally in love you," she stated before grabbed my hand. I kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair a little. "Let's skip the rest of the day," she exclaimed before towing me out to the parking lot.

Jeez, I love her more than air….and food.

**Author's Note: I think the next chapter will be the last one, I'm not sure yet. Review if you liked, review if you didn't! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

_Imprinting Is Like Getting Punched In The Face_

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Deep and slow is the key. No need to hyperventilate right now, it's too important of a moment to pass out. Slowly take in a breath again Ian then exhale in one second. Very good, repeat.

"Oh my God! How long does this take?!" I yelled from my plastic chair. My mom and Chloe's mom glared at me. Mr. Sanders didn't seem to hear my outburst while my dad wasn't even aware what was going on since he was asleep next to me.

"Giving birth can take a while, Ian. Don't be impatient with the miracles of birth," Mrs. Sanders scolded me. I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through my hair again. I swear I was going to pull all my hair out before this day was over.

Chloe's screams suddenly echo down the hall. I jumped up and apparently dad had been waiting for me to make a move because he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my seat.

"I'm guessing she chose not to use the pain meds," mom mumbled. I tried to jerk away from my dad's grip but he held on tight. Remember to breathe my lungs screamed at me.

It was an hour later when a nurse came out of Chloe's room. We hurried to meet the nurse before she could even guess which group was Chloe's.

"Mrs. Walker is fine and so is her baby. We can let the father in and one other person to visit her," the nurse exclaimed and dodged me as I ran into the room followed closely followed by Mrs. Sanders.

Chloe was lying on a bed; her face was bright red and sweat made her hair cling to her forehead. She had her eyes closed and had her hands resting on her now baby free stomach. I took a shuttering breathe of awe and relief. My woman was fine, exhausted, but fine by the looks of it.

"How did it go, Chloe?" her mom asked, sitting in the chair beside of her. Chloe peeled her eyes open and smiled tiredly at he mom and yawned.

"It went fine but next time I'm using the pain medicine," she exclaimed. Chloe's eyes flickered up and rested on me for a moment before getting pulled back into her mother's conversation.

I didn't bother with talking with them but entertained myself by looking over Chloe again and again. Something was missing though, like something huge was missing.

"Where's our baby?" I asked, panic leaking through. How had I missed that? Both of the ladies rolled their eyes and looked towards the ceiling in a silent pray for me.

"He is in the nursery getting cleaned up before we show him off to everyone," Chloe exclaimed.

"A boy? So the ultra sound was right?" I asked. She just nodded and closed her eyes again. I grinned and let myself get used to the idea of having a son to play with and teach him all I know about girls one day……I'd just send him to Danny or Uncle Jake for the later.

My mother-in-law left then to tell the news to everyone else while Chloe and I stared at each other. I took the chair next to her and kissed her hand before grinning up at her.

"Your face looks like it's about to crack from how hard you are smiling," Chloe stated. I just grinned bigger and leaned my head on my hand. I was just at a loss of words. No wait I take that back, I had three for her.

"I love you," I murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be having more grandchildren from the two of you," dad said from the doorway, standing there looking at us. He winked at me before walking back out in the hallway.

Chloe sighed and patted my head before leaning back against my pillow.

"I guess I love you too. You entertain me, that's for such," she said, peeking at me out of one eye. I smiled and kissed her again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Andrew, don't pull on the dog's tail like that!" Chloe scolded our two year old son. We were visiting the family and we were having a picnic down on the beach. I grinned and went to check on my mother since she was watching our other child.

"Don't put that in your mouth!" mom screamed, grabbing the baby off the ground and grabbing whatever Jackson had put in his mouth.

Jackson had just learned how to crawl and was now getting into everything. Chloe and I were having a hard time keeping up with the baby and our toddler. Now we had family to watch them for us so we could relax a little.

Chloe marched up to me with Andrew tucked under her arm like a football as he giggled and laughed since this was such a new angle for him.

"Your son needs to be taught a lesson about how to treat animals. He just won't listen to me," Chloe panted, setting him down in front of me. I hesitated, not sure on how I should do this. Chloe stood, waiting on me with her hands on her hips.

I glanced at her before taking Andrew's hand and leading him off so no one could hear us.

"Listen, if you hurt animals, they could hurt you back and mommy and I don't want you to get hurt. Besides you never know when you'll need an animal on your side for a fight," I said, thinking back to when Danny and I would run around looking for a fight with a vampire.

Andrew nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "Are you talking about the giant wolves that hide in our backyard?" he asked, hugging my leg as I walked back to the party. I stiffened and looked down at him.

"You've seen the wolves?" I asked, hoping no one was listening in on us. Andrew nodded, smiling up at me like he didn't know about one of the biggest secrets in the world.

"Mommy told me not to talk about it. She said to just let them run around wherever they wanted. I think I'd like a pet wolf for my birthday next year," he said before running off to play with Grandpa Sanders.

I walked back over to my wife, thinking hard for the first time that day. "Hey, did you know that Andrew knew about the backyard wolves?" I asked, waiting for her to admit to hiding something from me.

"No," she stated but her guilty look gave her away. I raised my eyebrow at her, waiting for her to break down. "Okay but like I didn't tell him anything except not to talk about it. I didn't give anything away," she said.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. Chloe sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning in against me.

"I was thinking earlier that maybe we should go for number three now," Chloe mumbled against my chest.

"What's number three?"

Chloe sighed at my ignorance. "I think we should have another child," she snapped.

"What? Jackson isn't even one year old yet. How will we keep up with up another one?" I ranted. Chloe giggled and poked my sides. "What?"

"When have started saying no to sex?" she snickered.

It was my turn to laugh. "I'm not saying no to sex. I'm questioning your thinking ability on the subject of another kid," I exclaimed, hoping this conversation wouldn't come back and bite me in the butt later tonight.

"I think I'd like a little girl," she said like I hadn't said anything to her about another baby. I tensed at the word girl.

"I don't want a girl. I couldn't go through her dating and boys looking at her. And I shudder to think when she got married. What if someone imprinted on her? We'd have to share and-" Chloe covered my mouth, still laughing at me.

"My, my, my, have we been doing some thinking on the matter?" Chloe exclaimed, pulling back from my hug. I rolled my eyes, but secretly hoping she wouldn't hurt me or something like when we were kids again and she didn't get her way.

"We'll talk about this later," I murmured, hoping she'd just drop it and let me relax again.

"I guess," she stated. I looked down at her. She was giving up to easily and it frightened me. Chloe just smirked and grabbed my hand, kissing it before leading me off into the forest, away from our family.

Chloe let go of me hand and leaned against a tree, looking me up and down like someone does before hitting on someone else. I stood there waiting for her to make the first move to start a fight.

"I love you," Chloe said, smiling slyly at me.

"Huh? Aren't we about to fight?" I asked totally clueless.

She just shook her head and walked over to me. I swallowed, watching the way her hips were swinging and how beautiful she was in surrounded by nature. She stopped right in front of me and rested her hands against my chest, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I whispered, staring down at her lips. She didn't answer but stepped closer to me, making sure her thighs were up against me. I trembled and twitched, enjoying her closeness. I swallowed thickly, trying to keep my head above water.

"Chloe, we are in a forest and our family might be looking for us soon," I choked out. She ran her hands over my arms and chest, barely concerned at what I had said.

"I already took care of everything. I let them know that we might slip away for a little while. They'll watch the kids for us," Chloe whispered before slipping two fingers under my waistband.

"Okay," and I let myself be swept away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of us put our clothes back on and made sure we looked presentable to go back to the party. I took her and led her back through the forest. She just kept smirking smugly and I couldn't figure out why.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked.

"Today would be the easiest time for me to get pregnant during the month and we didn't use a condom so I might be getting my baby after all," Chloe said, grinning up at me. I gasped and let go of her hand.

"You were trying to seduce me! I knew there was a motive behind the sudden sex!" I exclaimed, pointing at her like she was guilty. She just shrugged, grabbed my arm, and pulled me after her.

Why? Why did I have to get the genius for a wife that outsmarted me by a land slide? I just couldn't keep up with her sometimes.

"I love it when you're deep in thought. It's so cute!" she giggled and kissed my shoulder. My body betrayed me and a shiver went down my spine.

"Darn you and your beauty! I can't even be mad at you for this," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"I know, don't you love it?" Chloe stated, smiling at me. I sighed. Yes, yes I do.

I have learned something today and I wish I had known years ago. Imprinting is like getting punched and sometimes you just can't duck quick enough to avoid it but you learn from it.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end people! I hope you enjoyed the series and such. Check out my other stories too and let me know what you think! Review please!! :)**


End file.
